Zurück in die Vergangenheit
by MichaelaSully
Summary: Michaela kommt durch einen Unfall nach Denver und weiß nichts mehr von damals. Durch Visionen, sieht sie immer wieder einen Mann und einen anderen Ort. Nun merkt sie, dass sie nicht nach Denver gehört. Die Suche nach ihrer Vergangenheit beginnt.
1. Chapter 1

**1.Kapitel**

**Träume **

Es war ein warmer Juniabend im Jahre 1880.

Eine junge Frau, war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Sie lief über Kopfsteinpflaster, die sehr uneben waren und einige Löcher vorwiesen.

So oft ist sie diesen Weg gegangen und doch kam ihr der Weg fremd vor. Es war nicht ihr Zuhause, sie musste woanders herkommen.

Auch die Menschen, mit denen sie zu tun hatte, waren ihr auf einer Art und Weise fremd, aber sie wusste nicht, wieso sie so dachte, denn hier war sie Zuhause.

Auf ihrem Arm hatte sie frisch gewaschene Wäsche, die sie nun nach Hause trug, wie jeden Mittwoch.

Den Weg, den sie zurücklegte, war lang und so traf sie unterwegs verschiedene Leute, die sie begrüßten und einen schönen Abend wünschten.

Als sie zuhause ankam, wurde sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet.

"Hallo mein Schatz, hattest du heute viel zu tun?" fragte ein gut aussehender Mann und gab der Frau einen Kuss auf ihre Hand.

"Es geht. Wie immer eben", antwortete sie schüchtern und legte die Wäsche auf den Schrank, der neben der Tür stand.

"Hast du Hunger? Ich habe schon etwas vorbereitet, nur ich wusste ja nicht, ob du auch wirklich was essen möchtest."

"Ich möchte mich gerne erstmal umziehen gehen, dann esse ich gerne was", lächelte sie und verschwand in den ersten Stock.

Als sie oben ankam, blieb sie abrupt stehen, denn da war er wieder, der Geruch den sie jeden Abend roch und nicht zu ordnen konnte. Sie kannte diesen Geruch von früher, soweit war ihr das klar, aber sie konnte ihn nicht zuordnen, woher sie ihn kannte.

Irgendwas muss in ihrer Vergangenheit passiert sein, dass sie einen Geruch wahrnimmt, den sie von damals her kannte. Nur woher kannte sie ihn, wieso kam er ihr so vertraut vor? Es war ein Männerduft, soweit konnte sie es sagen. Aber was für ein Mann war er, sie konnte sich nicht an jemanden erinnern.

Sie zog sich daher um, dachte nicht weiter nach und ging wieder runter zu ihm.

"Michaela? Ich bin hier in der Küche", rief er ihr zu.

"Ich komme", antwortete sie und ging auf die Küche zu.

Doch plötzlich bekam sie Kopfschmerzen und ein Stich ging durch ihren Körper. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie noch nie, aber es musste etwas mit dem Duft zu tun haben, denn nun sah sie, im Inneren einen Mann, aber nur seine Umrisse, doch sie konnte erkennen, dass es ein Mann war.

Der Mann kam auf sie zu und hatte seine Arme geöffnet, als wenn er sie einfach in seine Arme nehmen wollte.

Doch dann wurde die Küchentür geöffnet und das Bild war verschwunden.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte der Mann und schaute sie an.

Michaela nickte.

"Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es geht schon wieder."

Sie betrat nun die Küche.

"Das riecht aber lecker, was ist das?"

Der nette Mann lächelte sie an.

"Dein Leibgericht, Schnecken", antwortete dieser und rührte etwas in einem Topf um.

Ein Lächeln ging über ihr Gesicht.

"Das ist schön. Soll ich den Tisch decken?"

"Es ist alles schon fertig mein Schatz. Setz dich nur hin, dass Essen ist gleich fertig."

Michaela ging ins Esszimmer und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über die Tischdecke.

"Was ist nur los mit mir? Wieso sehe ich einen Mann, den ich nicht kenne? Was war in meiner Vergangenheit?" fragte sie sich selber und verfiel in Gedanken.

Nachdem Abendessen ging sie ohne noch etwas zu lesen, was sie eigentlich jeden Abend tat, in ihr Zimmer.

Sie zog sich um und legte sich auf ihr Bett.

Sie war in Gedanken, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

"Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und der nette Mann kam herein.

"Ach du bist es Daniel. Was gibt es?" fragte die junge Frau.

"Möchtest du heute Abend wirklich allein schlafen, oder möchtest du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte Daniel.

"Heute möchte ich gerne allein schlafen. Ich habe die letzte Nacht kaum Schlaf bekommen und ich brauche meinen Schlaf", erklärte sie ihm.

"Ist in Ordnung, dann schlaf gut mein Schatz", sagte er, gab ihr noch einen Kuss und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Michaela deckte sich zu und starrte an die Decke. Sie schloss die Augen und erneut nahm sie diesen sonderbaren Geruch war. Er roch so männlich, so vertraut, doch Daniel roch nicht so, es muss ein anderen Mann sein, nur welcher? Sie kannte doch niemanden.

Sie schlief in Gedanken ein.

In dieser Nacht hatte sie einen sonderbaren Traum:

_Es war dunkel, nur eine Kerze brannte in dem dunklen Haus. Sie stand mitten in einem Raum. Er war kalt und irgendwie unheimlich._

_An dem Kamin stand ein Sessel und sie nahm eine Person wahr._

_Die Person weinte und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. _

_Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, es war so verzerrt._

_Als sie auf den Sessel zu ging erhob sich die Person._

_Sie war männlich, sehr muskulös gebaut, aber auch sehr verletzlich, wie man hören konnte._

_Die Person lehnte sich an den Kamin._

_"Ich vermisse dich so sehr, ich weiß dass du lebst. Ich weiß, dass du nicht von mir gegangen bist. Wo bist du?" fragte diese Person unter Tränen._

_Als Michaela im Traum auf die Person zuging, verkrampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen. _

_"Wen suchst du?" fragte sie im Traum._

_Doch die Person antwortete nicht mehr, da das Traumbild verwischte und Michaela aus ihrem Traum erwachte._

Ihr Herz raste wie wild und sie merkte, wie sie schwitze.

„War nur ein Traum, gut", sagte sie zu sich selbst, als sie zu sich kam und wusste wo sie war.

Sie stand auf und ging erstmal ins Badezimmer. Sie schaute in den kleinen Handspiegel, der neben der Schüssel lag und schaute hinein.

Als sie sich anschauen wollte, sah sie hinter sich eine Gestalt. Sie schrak zusammen und ließ den Spiegel fallen.

Michaela drehte sich um, doch die Gestalt war nicht mehr da.

Das Klirren lockte ihren Mann an.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Daniel stand in der Tür.

„Schatz? Was ist passiert? Alles ok?" fragte er nach und schaute sie an.

Michaela kniete sich zu den Scherben und nickte.

„Ja, ich habe mich nur erschrocken, tut mir leid", sagte sie rasch.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, es muss dir nicht leid tun, komm her, ich mache das, nicht dass du dich noch an den Scherben schneidest", sagte er und nahm ihre Hände.

Nun wo er sie so sanft berührte, spürte sie, dass etwas anders war. Seit dem sie gestern die komischen Bilder vor sich hatte, wusste sie, dass sie hier falsch war. Sie musste vorher wo anders gelebt haben, aber dass kann nicht sein. Denn seitdem sie denken kann, hat sie schon hier gewohnt. Aber wieso sieht sie in ihrem Traum ein Haus, was sie nicht kennt, aber ihr doch so vertraut ist. Und wer war die Person die in dem Haus, in dem Sessel saß und dann am Kamin nach Jemanden weinte? Es muss jemand sein, den sie kennt, denn umsonst träumt man davon nicht. Aber wer war diese Person? Sie kannte diese Person nicht und doch musste es jemand sein, der einmal in ihrem Leben eine Rolle gespielt hat.

„Michaela?"

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Ja? Ach so, ich gehe schon. Danke dir", bedankte sie sich bei ihm und verließ das Bad.

Auf dem Flur, lehnte sie sich erstmal an die Wand und atmete tief durch.

„Was ist das nur? Wer verfolgt mich? Wer will was von mir? Ich kenne diese Person nicht? Werde ich verrückt?" fragte sie sich selber und ging nun zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Sie wollte gerade die Tür schließen als Daniel kam.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte er erneut, als er sah, wie blass Michaela war.

„Ja, mir geht's gut. Ich hatte nur einen komischen Traum, aber sonst nichts weiter. Ich will nun versuchen wieder zu schlafen. Gute Nacht."

Michaela drehte sich um.

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du mit zu mir kommst? Irgendwie gefällst du mir nicht. Du bist blass und siehst so aus, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest", sagte Daniel.

Die junge Frau seufzte. „Ist gut. Vielleicht ist es auch besser."

Michaela ging mit Daniel ins eigentliche Schlafzimmer von den Beiden und legte sich hinein.

Daniel legte sich zu ihr und kuschelte sich an sie heran.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er sanft und gab ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Doch als er sie küsste, fiel von der Wand ein Bild, wo die Zwei drauf waren.

„Was soll das denn?" fragte Daniel, stand auf und hob das Bild auf.

Er schaute Michaela an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Komisch, na ja egal. Ich werde es morgen wieder an die Wand bringen, nun wollen wir aber erstmal schlafen."

Er kam zurück und legte sich wieder neben sie.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Michaela nur, drehte sich um und schloss die Augen.

Nun schlief sie ruhiger und hatte auch keinen Traum mehr.

Der nächste Morgen rückte ins Land.

Michaela musste wie jeden Tag ins Krankenhaus. Dort arbeitete sie als Ärztin. Es hat echt lange gedauert, als sie dort als Ärztin akzeptiert wurde, aber sie hatte es geschafft, sie hat sich im Denver Hospital einen Namen gemacht. Jeder Patient fragte nur noch nach: Michaela Wilder.

Sie war sehr beliebt und hatte eigentlich nie eine freie Minute. Doch an diesem Tag wünschte sie sich nichts Sehnlicheres als eine freie Minute für sich.

Sie setzte sich in den Aufenthaltsraum und stütze den Kopf auf ihre Hände.

„Mrs. Wilder?" fragte jemand.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" fragte Michaela etwas genervt.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie störe, aber hier kam ein Notfall und sie sollen es sich mal anschauen", sagte das junge Mädchen.

„Ich komme sofort."

Nach kurzer Zeit, trat Michaela auf den Flur und erblickte den kleinen Jungen, der eben eingeliefert wurden war.

Sie lief zu ihm hin und sah die Brandstellen an seinem Körper.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie nach.

„Ein Haus in der Allee hat gebrannt und er war eingeschlossen", erklärte ein junger Assistent.

Michaela schob den Jungen in den OP-Saal und versorgte seine Brandstellen.

Doch plötzlich bekam sie wieder so dolle Kopfschmerzen und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Mrs. Wilder? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Assistenzarzt.

„Versorgen Sie bitte mal die Wunden, ich bin sofort wieder da", sagte Michaela rasch und verließ das Zimmer.

Schon wieder sah sie den Mann vor ihrem inneren Auge, der seine Arme geöffnet hatte. _„Was willst du von mir? Ich weiß nicht was du sagen willst",_ sagte sie zu dem Mann, den sie sah.

„Ich will doch gar nichts von ihnen", antwortete nun ein kleiner Junge.

Michaela schaute auf und blickte in das kindliche Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid, ich meinte dich gar nicht", sagte sie nun und ging in den Aufenthaltsraum.

„Michaela? Was ist los mit dir? Du bist heute so anders."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe die letzte Nacht so schlecht geschlafen. Ich weiß auch nicht was los ist. Dann sehe ich seit gestern Abend einen Mann in meinem inneren Auge, aber ich kenne ihn nicht. Er steht da und öffnet seine Arme, so als ob er sagen würde: Komm her zu mir. Aber ich kenne ihn nicht. Ich weiß echt nicht was los ist. Ich glaube ich werde langsam verrückt."

Michaela hielt ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und ließ sie dann sinken.

„Ach, dass wirst du nicht. Du bist nicht verrückt, du bist nur überarbeitet. Geh doch nach Hause und ruh dich aus. Wir schaffen es auch ohne dich. Steven ist ja auch noch da. Geh nur und schlaf dich mal richtig aus." Die Schwester lächelte Michaela an.

„Ok, aber wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, dann müsst ihr jemanden vorbei schicken, dann komme ich sofort."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, es wird schon alles gut laufen. Geh nur nach Hause, bis morgen."

Michaela zog ihren Kittel aus, verabschiedete sich noch und ging nach Hause.

Daniel war natürlich noch nicht von der Arbeit zuhause.

Also machte sie sich erstmal einen Tee, zog sich etwas Gemütlicheres an und setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl der vor dem Kamin stand.

Sie merkte schnell, dass sie wirklich noch sehr müde war und schlief ein.

Sie träumte erneut:

_Wieder stand sie in einem dunklen Raum und wieder war nur eine Kerze an._

_Wieder sah sie den Sessel und den Kamin. Die Person von dem Traum heute Nacht, stand wieder am Kaminsims und sprach ins Feuer._

„_Wo bist du? Ich weiß dass du lebst. Michaela? Ich brauche dich, du fehlst mir so sehr", sprach er und schluchzte. _

_Michaela wurde sehr unwohl. „Michaela? Welche Michaela suchen sie?" fragte sie den Mann. _

_Derjenige drehte sich um und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen._

_Sie kannte diese Augen, sie waren ihr vertraut. _

„_Michaela bist du es? Wo warst du die ganze zeit?" fragte dieser und kam auf sie zu._

_Als er fast bei ihr war, verschwamm das Bild erneut und sie wurde wieder aus ihrem Traum gerissen._

Da sie die Tasse noch in der Hand hatte, fiel diese natürlich zu Boden.

„Mist, nicht schon wieder", schimpfte sie, stand auf und beseitigte die Scherben.

Nachdem sie die Scherben beseitigt hatte, dachte sie noch einmal an ihren Traum.

Derjenige kannte sie, hatte sie „Michaela" genannt, also musste er sie kennen. Aber woher? Sie kannte das Haus nicht und auch nicht den Mann, aber er kannte sie. Es muss etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun haben.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und holte eine Schachtel hervor, welche sie schon seit 1, 5 Jahren nicht mehr geöffnet hatte. Damals konnte sie absolut nichts damit anfangen, aber vielleicht nun, vielleicht nach den beiden Träumen hatte sie eine Antwort auf das, was in der Schachtel enthalten war.

Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete sie die Schachtel, weil sie Angst davor hatte, vielleicht erneut keine Antwort darauf zu haben.

Nun war sie offen und ein Bild kam zum Vorschein. Auf dem Bild, war ein Haus zu sehen. Es sah wirklich recht nett aus, doch leider war nur die Außenfassade zu sehen und nicht das Innere.

Enttäuscht legte sie das Foto zurück in die Schachtel und holte ein Stofffetzen heraus. Nun roch sie wieder den Geruch, den sie schon die ganze Zeit gerochen hatte. Dieser männliche Duft kam ihr so vertraut, aber auch fremd vor.

Michaela legte sich aufs Bett und sog den Duft ein.

Der Fetzen muss von einem Kleidungsstück stammen, nur von wem?

Wieder bekam sie diese wahnsinnigen Kopfschmerzen. Sie hielt sich die Schläfen…

Schon wieder sah sie den Mann. Aber nun stand er nicht mehr nur da und hatte die Arme geöffnet, nein, er zeigte auf etwas, was auf dem Boden lag.

Doch Michaela konnte es nicht gut erkennen, denn es war nebelig. Die ganzen Träume waren von einem Schleier umgeben, sodass sie selbst die Person nicht erkannte, die ihr irgendetwas sagen wollte.

Als Michaela dichter kam, verschwamm das Bild und sie kam wieder zu sich.

Diesmal war alles anders, sie hatte wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen auch noch hinterher, was sie beim gestrigen Tag nicht hatte. Es war diesmal eindeutiger als sonst. Die Person will ihr irgendetwas sagen, nur sie weiß nicht was, doch sie muss es herausfinden.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

**Eine kleine Hilfe**

„Hallo Mrs. Wilder, wie geht es ihnen", fragte sie der nette Gemischtwarenhändler, als sie den Laden betrat.

Michaela lächelte freundlich.

„Mir geht es sehr gut. Wie geht es ihrem Arm? Ist es besser geworden?" erkundigte sie sich und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ja, mir geht es schon viel besser, vielen Dank noch mal", lächelte der ältere Mann.

„Das freut mich. Ich brauche ein paar Dinge von Ihnen", sagte Michaela und zeigte ihm einen Zettel, wo sie die Sachen drauf vermerkt hatte.

Der Gemischtwarenhändler holte die gewünschten Sachen und stellte sie auf die Theke.

Michaela schaute sich noch ein wenig im Laden um, plötzlich sah sie etwas, was sie schon kannte.

Sie ging auf die Vitrine zu und blickte hinein. Dort stand eine handgeschnitzte Figur. Es war ein Wolf. Diese Figur kam ihr sehr bekannt vor, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, woher sie die kannte.

„Mrs. Wilder?"

Michaela wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und blickte wieder zum Tresen.

„Woher haben Sie das?" fragte Michaela nun und deutete auf den Wolf.

Der Gemischtwarenhändler kam auf Michaela zu.

„Das habe ich von jemandem bekommen. Ich kann auch gar nicht sagen von wem. Es war ein netter junger Mann. Er meinte, dass er es gefunden hat, aber selbst nichts mit anfangen kann. Möchten Sie es mal sehen?"

Michaela nickte.

Der ältere Mann öffnete die Vitrine, holte den Wolf heraus und reichte ihn Michaela.

Sanft fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über das weiche Holz. Sie drehte es in ihrer Hand und fand etwas, was sie ein wenig zum Nachdenken brachte.

Als sie die Schnitzerei auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, entdeckte sie Initialen. Es waren B.S. und M.Q. eingeritzt und dann noch ganz klein: Colorado-Springs.

„Kennen sie den Wolf?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es kommt mir bekannt vor, nur ich weiß nicht, woher ich es kennen sollte. Ich war noch nie in Colorado - Springs", sagte sie und schaute den Gemischtwarenhändler an.

„Das ist gar nicht soweit von hier entfernt, vielleicht sollten sie mal hinfahren, vielleicht bekommen sie da Antworten", sagte er.

Er wusste natürlich, dass Michaela nicht wirklich von hier kam, da er schon sein ganzes Leben lang hier wohnte, aber woher sie kam, wusste er auch nicht.

Michaela lächelte und reichte ihm die Schnitzerei wieder.

Er stellte die Schnitzerei zurück in die Vitrine und ging mit ihr wieder an die Theke.

Michaela reichte ihm das Geld, packte die Sachen zusammen und verließ den Laden.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause war sie in Gedanken versunken und merkte somit nicht, dass ihr gleich etwas Einschneidendes passieren würde.

Sie lief den Weg, den sie jeden Tag zurücklegte, schon fast im Schlaf, dachte an nichts Besonderes und war mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, als sie jemanden anrempelte.

Ihre Tasche fiel zu Boden und die ganzen Lebensmittel fielen heraus und verteilten sich auf der Straße.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte die Frau, die Michaela so ungünstig angerempelt hatte.

„Kein Problem, ich hätte ja auch aufpassen können", sagte Michaela und stand von der Straße auf und blickte der Frau ins Gesicht.

Die Frau schrak zusammen und wurde auf einmal kreidebleich.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Michaela nach.

Die Frau konnte nichts sagen, stattdessen drehte sie sich um und verschwand in dem Haus.

Michaela schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und ging weiter.

Am Abend kam Daniel nach Hause und Michaela erzählte ihm von der Schnitzerei und von der Frau, die sie sah und dann kreidebleich davon lief.

„Vielleicht dachte sie, sie hätte jemanden gesehen. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Hier wohnen echt komische Leute. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein wenig weg fahren, irgendwohin und ein wenig entspannen. Ich habe nämlich Diane getroffen und sie sagte mir, dass du heute früher gegangen bist, weil es dir nicht gut ging. Michaela? Sag mir, was mit dir los ist. Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du von Tag zu Tag immer blasser und kränker wirst. Irgendwas muss doch sein, wenn du diese Kopfschmerzen bekommst und du den Mann siehst, den du nicht kennst."

Daniel schaute Michaela nun ernst an.

„Wer hat dir das gesagt?" fragte sie nun ärgerlich.

„Diane. Sie macht sich nämlich Sorgen um dich. Wer ist er? Wieso träumst du von ihm?" fragte Daniel nun.

„Wenn ich wüsste, wer er ist, wäre ich schlauer. Ich kenne ihn nicht, ich weiß nicht, was er von mir will. Irgendetwas will er mir mitteilen, aber ich weiß nicht was. Ich hatte diese Träume noch nie, erst seit gestern und es macht mich jetzt schon wahnsinnig", antwortete Michaela.

„Du musst doch wissen, von wem du träumst? Hast du vielleicht einen Liebhaber? Sei ehrlich zu mir!" Er fasste sie etwas grob an.

„Daniel, lass mich los! Du tust mir weh! Ich habe keinen Liebhaber, woher denn auch, ich kenne hier so gut wie keine Menschenseele und nun lass mich allein!" Michaela löste sich von Daniel und wollte in ihr Zimmer gehen.

"Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du mich anlügst, dann kannst du was erleben."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln ging Michaela in ihr Zimmer.

Sie schloss die Tür und ließ sich seufzend auf das Bett plumpsen.

Sie kramte das Stück Stoff unter ihrem Kissen hervor.

„Irgendetwas hat es zu bedeuten, dass ich das Stück hier habe und auch die Träume bedeuten etwas, sowie die Schnitzerei und die Frau auf der Straße. Aber was, was will es mir sagen? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."

Nachdem Streit mit Daniel ging es ihr zwar seelisch nicht viel besser, aber sie konnte sich nun besser auf die Arbeit konzentrieren, weil sie ihm nun erzählt hatte, was los war.

Die nächsten Tage, passierte nicht viel und auch die Träume kamen nicht wieder, dachte sie.

Michaela war erneut im Krankenhaus, als wieder diese Kopfschmerzen anfingen, aber diesmal waren sie schlimmer als sonst.

Sie versuchte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen und machte ihren Rundgang.

Doch schließlich konnte sie nicht mehr und brach schließlich zusammen.

Als sie zu sich kam, lag sie in einem Zimmer, in einem Krankenbett. Sie schaute sich um und erblickte Diane.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Michaela nach.

„Hey, schön das du zu dir gekommen bist. Du bist zusammen gebrochen. Ich muss dich mal was fragen", begann Diane.

„Ja, was ist denn?" Michaela setzte sich auf.

„Steven hat dich untersucht und er hat etwas festgestellt, was uns beide sehr stutzig macht."

„Na was ist es? Werde ich sterben?"

Diane schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber du hast so etwas, was man ein Trauma nennt. Deswegen denke ich mir mal, dass du diese Träume hast. Es muss etwas mit deiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben. Was ist passiert?"

„Was meinst du damit, was passiert ist?" fragte Michaela irritiert.

„Du hast die Träume, du riechst einen Geruch, den du nicht kennst, dir aber vertraut vorkommt. Das kann doch nicht normal sein", sagte Diane.

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was los ist. Es muss auch was mit der Frau zu haben. Als sie mich gesehen hat, wurde sie total blass, als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hat."

Diane und Michaela unterhielten sich noch kurz, dann verließ Diane wieder das Zimmer, weil Michaela Ruhe brauchte.

Daniel kam am Abend vorbei, weil er sich nun wirklich Sorgen um sie machte.

„Michaela. Liebling, was machst du denn für Sachen?" fragte er besorgt und setzte sich an ihr Bett.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nichts mehr was passiert ist. Ich weiß nur, dass ich wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen habe", sagte sie und fasste sich an die Schläfen.

_Der Druck wurde schlimmer und Michaela sah wieder den Mann. Er stand wie immer vor ihr, schaute sie an und deutete zu Boden. Nun ging Michaela auf ihn zu und blickte auf dem Boden. Sie schaute hin und sah einen Grabstein._

_Sie erschrak und somit verschwamm das Bild und sie war wieder in der Realität._

„Schatz? Was ist mit dir?" fragte Daniel.

„Er war wieder da. Er hat mir was gezeigt."

„Wer war wieder da? Was hat er dir gezeigt?"

„Na der Mann und er hat mir einen Grabstein gezeigt. Ich weiß nicht was das zu bedeuten hat. Ich bekomme langsam Angst."

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich bin bei dir und werde auf dich achten. Beruhige dich", sagte Daniel behutsam und nahm sie in den Arm.

Daniel blieb die ganze Nacht an ihrem Bett. Michaela konnte aber nicht schlafen, denn sie hatte die Bilder vor Augen. Es machte ihr Angst, was sie gesehen hatte. Sie hatte einen Grabstein gesehen, konnte aber die Innenschrift nicht erkennen. War es jemand den sie kannte? Müsste sein, denn sonst würde die Person ihr den Grabstein nicht zeigen.

Aber wer kann es sein? Vielleicht einer ihrer Eltern? Denn die hatte sie, nach ihrem Wissen nie kennen gelernt. Oder vielleicht das Grab vom dem Mann? Sie wusste es nicht.

Sie musste jemanden finden, der mit ihren Träumen etwas anfangen konnte, aber wer?

In dieser Nacht schlief sie überhaupt nicht, sie wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere.

Es war früh am Morgen, als Michaela aus ihrem Bett stieg, um auf die Toilette zu gehen.

Es war noch niemand auf, außer ein paar Schwestern. Michaela verrichtete ihre Morgentoilette und musste sich erstmal waschen. Sie tauchte ihre Hände in das kühle Wasser und machte ihr Gesicht nass.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das kühle Nass.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme: _„Michaela? Michaela, wo bist du? Ich brauche dich? Komm zurück zu mir, du bist nicht tot, dass spüre ich. Michaela."_

Sie drehte sich um, niemand war da. Sie öffnete die Tür und schaute hinaus, auch dort war niemand zu sehen.

Michaela bekam Gänsehaut. Jemand ruft nach ihr, aber wer?

„Hallo?" fragte sie leise und horchte auf.

„_Michaela",_ drang es wieder an ihr Ohr.

„Ja? Ich bin hier? Wer bist du?" fragte sie nach.

„_Michaela." _

Michaela zitterte am ganzen Körper und konnte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen. „Was willst du von mir? Wer bist du?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort.

Leise ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Daniel schlief noch immer im Nachbarbett, sodass er nicht mitbekam, dass Michaela kurz weg war.

Sie huschte wieder in ihr Bett.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

**Die Frau**

Zwei Tage musste Michaela bleiben, dann durfte sie wieder nach Hause, aber natürlich durfte die noch nicht arbeiten.

Das tat ihr natürlich auch mal sehr gut, sie ließ ihre Seele baumeln und versuchte nicht mehr an die Tage zuvor zu denken.

Da sie nun viel Zeit hatte, machte sie wieder einen kleinen Rundgang und ging wieder bei Mr. Smiths Gemischtwarenladen vorbei, denn sie musste sich den Wolf noch einmal genauer anschauen.

„Hallo Mrs. Wilder", begrüßte er sie.

„Hallo Mr. Smith, ich schaue mich nur mal eben um", sagte sie rasch und ging schnurstracks auf die Vitrine zu.

Sie blieb davor stehen und betrachtete den Wolf genauer.

Mr. Smith bemerkte es und kam zu ihr.

„Wollen sie den Wolf haben?" fragte er.

Michaela schaute ihn an.

„Ähm, ich wollte ihn nicht kaufen", antwortete sie.

„Nein, ich meine, wollen sie ihn geschenkt haben? Sie betrachten ihn nun zum Zweiten mal und ich denke, dass er sich bei ihnen wohl fühlt", lächelte er.

„Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen."

„Doch, dass können sie. Sie haben mir geholfen, als ich Schmerzen hatte und nun möchte ich ihnen eine Freude machen. Nehmen Sie ihn als Geschenk an."

Er öffnete die Vitrine, holte den Wolf heraus und reichte ihn ihr.

Michaela zögerte zuerst, doch irgendwas verbindete sie mit dem Wolf.

„Danke schön", sagte sie etwas verlegen.

„Bitteschön. Was möchten sie denn noch?"

Michaela zählte ihm einige Dinge auf, bezahlte erneut und verließ wieder den Laden.

In der Hand hielt sie den Wolf, ganz fest in ihren Händen.

Sie drückte ihn an ihr Herz, worauf ihr Herz wie wild schlug. Sie schrak zusammen, denn der Wolf löste etwas in ihr aus, was sie erschreckte.

Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn sich erneut an.

„Wir sehen uns morgen, bis dann", sagte ein Frauenstimme und rempelte Michaela dabei an, weil sie rückwärts ging.

„Oh Pardon", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Keine Sorgen, alles in Ordnung."

Michaela schaute auf und blickte in das Gesicht der Frau, die sie das letzte Mal schon getroffen hatte.

Die Frau schaute sie an, schlug die Hände vor ihren Mund und begann zu weinen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" fragte Michaela und schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Michaela?" fragte die Frau.

„Ja?"

Nun war Michaela total durcheinander.

„Du bist es wirklich? Du bist nicht tot?"

„Ich tot? Wie kommen sie darauf? Und wer sind sie wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Kennst du mich nicht mehr? Ich bin es, Dorothy."

Die Frau schaute nun Michaela total verwirrt an, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Michaela sie nicht mehr kannte.

„Ich kenne sie nicht, tut mir leid, sie müssen mich mit jemanden verwechseln."

Nun erblickte Dorothy den Wolf in Michaelas Händen.

Sie strich über ihn drüber.

„Das ist Wolf", sagte sie.

„Ja ich weiß, dass das ein Wolf ist", antwortete Michaela.

„Nein, nicht ein Wolf. Das ist Wolf. Sullys treuer Begleiter."

„Wer ist Sully?"

Nun schaute Dorothy noch verwirrter als vorher.

„Du weißt nicht mehr wer ich bin ok, aber du kennst deinen Mann nicht mehr? Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Dorothy strich über ihre Wange.

„Ich kennen meinen Mann, er ist arbeiten. Aber ich kenne den Sully nicht. Wer soll das sein?"

„Komm mal mit, ich glaube ich muss dir einiges erzählen."

Dorothy hakte sich bei Michaela ein und ging mit ihr zu dem Haus, wo sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte Michaela und lief davon.

Dorothy schaute ihr hinterher.

„Fahr zurück nach Colorado – Springs, da findest du deine Antworten", rief sie ihr noch zu, seufzte enttäuscht und ging ins Haus.

Michaela lief und lief und blieb erst stehen, als sie weit genug entfernt war.

Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie davon lief. Sie wusste nur, dass es unangenehm war und sie einfach weg musste.

Die Frau, also Dorothy sprach von einem Sully und das Michaela ihn kennen müsste, weil der Wolf der treue Gefährte von ihm ist und Michaela den Wolf erkannt hatte.

Und der letzte Satz, verwirrte sie noch mehr, denn Dorothy hatte ihr hinterher gerufen, dass sie nach Colorado-Springs fahren sollte, weil sie dort ihre Antworten finden würde.

Sie schaute auf der Unterseite des Wolfes. Colorado-Springs stand, wie ein paar Tage zuvor, darauf.

„Ich soll nach Colorado-Springs fahren?" fragte sie sich, drückte den Wolf an sich und schaute in den Himmel.

Zuhause angekommen, suchte sie eine Stadtkarte, denn irgendwo hatte sie mal eine gesehen, als sie den Schrank von Daniel aufgeräumt hatte, nur wo war die doch gleich?

Michaela suchte und suchte, doch nirgends fand sie die Karte wieder. Dann fiel ihr plötzlich das Nähkästchen ein. Sie holte es hervor und genau da hatte sie die Karte hingepackt. Warum sie es getan hatte, wusste sie auch nicht mehr.

Sie faltete die Karte auf und schaute sie sich an.

In großen Buchstaben stand Colorado-Springs darauf.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer zarten Hand über das Papier. An einem Fleck blieb ihre Hand ruhen. Sie nahm sie weg, aber da war nichts außer Wald oder Feld.

„Komisch", dachte sie sich.

Eine Weile betrachtete sie noch die Karte, doch dann bekam sie wieder diese Kopfschmerzen und wieder diese Visionen.

_Nun war alles klarer als vorher._

_Sie sah einen Mann, in indianischer Kleidung, mit langen Haaren und wundervolle blaue Augen. Die Augen zogen sie magisch in ihren Bann. Er stand an einem Platz und schaute zu Boden. _

_Michaela ging auf ihn zu und betrachtete ebenfalls die Stelle, wo er hin schaute. _

_Er schaute auf einen Grabstein. Er schien zu trauern, denn er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und nun kniete er sich nieder._

„_Michaela? Ich liebe dich noch immer und du fehlst mir so sehr. Wieso musstest du von uns gehen? Ich brauche dich doch so", sprach er._

_Nun schaute Michaela auf die Innenschrift des Grabsteins und das ließ ihren Atem stocken._

_Sie holte Luft und nun war sie wieder in der Realität._

Sie nahm ihre Hände von der Karte und rollte sie zusammen.

„Ich muss dorthin, ich muss wissen, was da passiert ist, wieso ich ständig diese Visionen habe", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

„Dorothy hat vielleicht Recht und ich finde die Antworten in dem Ort."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

**Colorado – Springs**

Michaela hatte Daniel gesagt, dass sie nach Colorado - Springs fahren musste, weil sie endlich wissen wollte, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Daniel verstand sie zwar nicht, wieso sie ausgerechnet dafür nach Colorado – Springs fahren musste, aber er ließ sie fahren.

„Pass gut auf dich auf und wenn was ist, also wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann telegrafiere mir und ich werde so schnell es geht kommen", sagte Daniel am Bahnhof zu Michaela, drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Das mache ich auf jeden Fall. Ich liebe dich", sagte sie noch zum ihm und stieg in den Zug.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Daniel winkte ihr zum Abschied.

Michaela setzte sich ein Abteil und nun wurde ihr sehr unwohl zu mute. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet, wenn sie an den Ort geht, wo sie angeblich ihre Antworten finden würde.

Diese Reise dauerte eine Weile. Michaela schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

_In ihrem Traum wurde sie von jemandem begleitet. Sie wusste aber nicht wer, denn sie kannte ihn nicht. Es war nicht der, der sie in ihren Träumen aufgesucht hatte. Er war viel Älter als der andere Mann._

_Aber auch er kam auf Michaela zu._

_Er lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück. _

„_Wie geht's dir mein Kind?" fragte er._

_Michaela schaute ihn an._

„_Kind? Mir geht's gut…Vater?" fragte Michaela nach._

_Er nickte und drückte sie fest an sich._

„_Ich liebe dich mein Kind und ich weiß, dass du das Richtige tust." _

„_Wie meinst du das?" fragte Michaela, doch das Bild verschwamm und auch ihr Vater wurde schwächer und war dann ganz weg. _

_Michaela streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und urplötzlich liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab._

Sie wurde wach und merkte, dass sie ihre Hand noch immer ausgestreckt hatte und ihr auch Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen.

„Vater", sagte sie leise, zog ihren Arm zurück und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Sie zog ihre Beine an und schaute aus dem Fenster. Weit und breit sah sie nur Prärie. Nichts als unberührte Landschaft.

Hier sollte sie ihre Antworten finden? Hier, wo nichts war?

Nach langer Zugfahrt, hielt der Zug endlich an.

Michaela ging vorsichtig zur Tür. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was dahinter war, aber zurück? Nein, dass konnte sie nicht, sie wollte endlich wissen, was das Alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Michaela trat auf die erste Stufe und schaute hinaus.

Eine kleine Stadt lag vor ihren Füßen.

Sie stieg aus und ging zum Bahnhofshäuschen.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Colorado – Springs Ma´m", begrüßte sie ein Mann, der ihr zulächelte und den Hut kurz anhob.

Michaela lächelte zurück.

„Danke", sagte sie schüchtern und schaute sich um.

Sie ging ein wenig den Weg entlang.

Es kam ihr sehr bekannt vor, doch als sie sich umschaute, sah sie nichts, was sie an etwas erinnerte.

Ihr kamen ein paar Leute entgegen, aber kennen taten sie sich nicht.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich hier soll? Mich kennt hier sowieso keiner und hier soll ich meine Antworten finden?" fragte sie sich selbst und stellte sich mitten auf den Platz und blickte sich um.

Plötzlich entdeckte sie ein Platz, der ihr bekannt vorkam.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und nun schnürte sich ihr Magen zusammen.

Diesen Platz kannte sie, aus ihren Traum. Hier war der Mann, der um jemanden geweint hat.

Langsam und etwas ängstlich ging sie auf die Stelle zu, wo sie in ihrem Traum war.

Immer unwohler wurde ihr, als sie den kleinen Friedhof betrat.

Und da stand er, der Grabstein, den sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte.

Ihr wurde übel. Sie ging auf ihn zu und strich mit ihrer Hand über den Stein.

Sie fuhr die Buchstaben nach. Bei dem Vornamen musste sie schlucken, aber den Nachnamen kannte sie nicht.

„Sully? Hieß nicht so auch der Mann, den Dorothy meinte?" fragte sie sich nun selbst.

Sie saß noch eine Weile am Grabstein, bis sie plötzlich wieder diese wahnsinnigen Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Sie verkrampfte sich und stütze ihre Arme auf den Boden und wippte wegen den Schmerzen hin und her.

_Wieder sah sie den Mann und er war ihr ganz nah, zu nah._

_Er stand vor ihr und hatte Tränen in den Augen._

_Er hob seine Hand und führte sie zu Michaelas Wange._

„_Ich habe dich so vermisst. Wo warst du? Ich brauche dich, ich liebe dich", sagte er zu ihr._

_Michaela spürte seine weiche Hand auf ihrer Haut und nahm seinen Geruch wahr. _

„_Ich kenne sie nicht, wer sind sie?" fragte sie leise, weil sie Angst hatte, die Person würde wieder verschwinden, ohne ihr zu sagen, wer sie war._

_Der Mann lächelte. „Ich bin es, Sully, dein Mann, erkennst du mich nicht?" fragte er noch und nun war er verschwunden._

„Aua", sagte Michaela dann und öffnete wieder ihre Augen.

Ihr Herz raste wild und sie hatte ein Stechen in der linken Schläfe.

Sie stand vom Boden auf.

„Was war das denn?" fragte sie und blickte sich um. Nirgends war jemand zu sehen, keiner der nur im Entferntesten Michaela kannte.

Michaela ging zurück in die Stadt und suchte nach einem Zimmer, wo sie heute Nacht schlafen konnte.

Sie ging auf den Saloon zu.

Vorsichtig stieg sie die Holzstufen hinauf und blickte herein.

„Ich kenne das hier, nur woher?" fragte sie sich.

Ein Mann mit längeren blonden Haare stand am Tresen und schenkte jemanden gerade ein Drink ein.

„Hey Hank, ich möchte auch noch einen", rief ein Mann von einem der Tische und hielt sein Glas hoch.

Der Mann kam zu ihm.

„Nicht zuviel, sonst muss dich der Doc wieder beleben und er ist nicht im Entferntesten so gut, wie unsere…Gott hab sie selig…Michaela es war", sagte er und goss ihm noch ein Glas ein.

Michaela beobachtete noch eine Weile das Geschehen, doch dann wurde sie angerempelt und stürzte unsanft zu Boden.

„Es tut mir, haben sie sich weh getan, ich bringe sie zum Doc", sagte der Mann, nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie fort.

Er brachte sie in ein Gebäude, was etwas außerhalb der Stadt war.

„Schnell Doc. Ich habe sie angerempelt und sie ist gestürzt, bekommen sie sie wieder hin?" fragte der nette Mann den Arzt.

„Legen sie sie hier drauf", sagte er und deutete auf eine Liege.

„Sagen sie mir Bescheid Dr. Brody, ob auch alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Das mache ich Mr. Lewis, warten sie draußen bitte."

Der Arzt untersuchte Michaela und sie ließ alles über sich ergehen.

„Also Ma´m…wie heißen sie überhaupt?" fragte er nun nach und blickte sie an.

„Wilder. Michaela Wilder", stellte sie sich vor.

„Also Mrs. Wilder…", er überlegte kurz. „Sind sie die Ärztin aus Denver?" fragte er nun.

Michaela schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Ja, die bin ich, wieso?"

„Ach nur so. Sie sind in Ordnung, sie können gehen", sagte er dann und lächelte.

„Ähm, ich habe eine Frage, kennen sie einen Byron Sully?" Michaela war die Frage sehr unangenehm, da sie nicht wusste, ob es den Mann auch wirklich noch gab.

„Ja klar kenne ich ihn. Er wohnt außerhalb der Stadt, hat sich aber seitdem Tod seiner Frau total zurückgezogen, er ist selten in der Stadt und wenn er in der Stadt ist, dann nur um Lebensmittel zu holen oder beim Grab seiner Frau zu sitzen", antwortete er und setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.

„Darf ich fragen, wie seine Frau gestorben ist?"

„Das weiß ich leider auch nicht, ich bin noch nicht lange hier. Seine Frau ist vor 2 Jahren gestorben und ich kam vor 1 Jahr her, weil sie einen Arzt brauchten. Seine Frau war nämlich die Ärztin hier in Colorado – Springs."

Michaela schrak zusammen. Sie war die Ärztin hier in Colorado - Springs?


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

**Sully**

Michaela verabschiedete sich von Dr. Brody und verließ darauf die Klinik.

Sie wusste nicht wirklich wohin sie sollte, doch ihre Füße trugen sie einfach davon. Sie lief und lief, aber nicht zurück in die Stadt, nein, sie lief quer durch den Wald.

Plötzlich stand sie an einer Wiese und vor ihr war ein wunderschöner Wasserfall.

„Das kenne ich", sagte sie und ging zu dem Wasserfall.

Sie ließ sich vor ihm nieder und steckte ihre Hand ins warme Wasser.

Es tat gut, dass Wasser zu spüren.

Dann sah sie einen Baumstamm, der ihr vertraut vorkam.

Sie lief zu ihm hin und fuhr ebenfalls mit ihrer Hand darüber.

Dann entdeckte sie etwas, was im Baum eingeritzt war

„Michaela Quinn & Byron Sully", war darauf eingeritzt.

„Michaela Quinn", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Sie saß noch eine Weile dort, doch dann hörte sie ein rascheln.

Sie zuckte zusammen und in dem Moment kam ein Wolf auf sie zugelaufen.

Sie bekam Panik, weil sie nicht wusste, was nun passieren würde.

Sie kletterte auf den Stamm und hoffte, dass er an ihr vorbei lief.

„Wolf! Komm her, wir gehen nach Hause", sagte nun eine Männerstimme.

Sofort machte der Wolf kehrt und lief zurück.

Michaela fasste sich an ihr Herz, das vor Angst wie wild geschlagen hatte.

Nun ließ sie sich vom Stamm gleiten und saß nun im Gras.

„Wolf? Moment da war doch was."

Michaela öffnete ihre Tasche und holte die Schnitzerei heraus.

Sie erkannte den Wolfshund von eben wieder und schaute ihm hinterher.

„Das war Wolf."

Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg, ihn noch einmal wieder zu finden, denn wo er ist, muss auch Sully sein.

Michaela schaute zu Boden und fand auch frische Fußspuren im Sand, denen sie folgte.

Es war ein langer Weg den er zurückgelegt hatte, aber Michaela kam der Weg sehr bekannt vor.

Sie folgte dem Weg und kam schließlich an einem Haus an.

Es war groß und sehr schön.

Draußen war eine große Koppel, wo einige Pferde standen und Hühner liefen auch herum.

Und da war er wieder, der Wolfshund von vorhin.

Als er sie sah, lief er erneut auf sie zu.

Michaela blieb ruhig und hoffte, dass er erneut zurück gerufen wurde, aber der Mann schien nicht da zu sein.

Also kniete sich Michaela zu ihm herunter, als sie sah, dass er mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

„Na? Du bist aber ein ganz lieber", sagte sie und fing an ihn zu kraulen.

Nun fing er an zu bellen und Michaela versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Doch sie schaffte es nicht und er bellte weiter.

Dann plötzlich kam ER.

„Wolf sei ruhig und…" er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, denn als er Michaela sah, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Michaela stand auf und blickte ihn an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so plötzlich hier bin, aber…ich wollte. Ach", sagte sie, drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Michaela?" fragte der Mann nun.

Michaela blieb stehen.

„Ja?"

„Bist du es wirklich oder bist nur ein Traum?" Der Mann kam auf die zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Michaela sie suchen", sagte sie.

„Michaela? Erkennst du mich denn nicht? Ich bin es Sully, dein Mann."

Dieser Satz kam Michaela sehr bekannt vor, genau denselben Satz, hatte sie in einer Vision gehört.

Sie sah die Tränen der Verzweiflung in seinen Augen und auch sie bekam Gänsehaut in seiner Nähe. Hier musste sie vorher gewohnt haben, hier musste sie zuhause gewesen sein, denn alles kam ihr so vertraut vor.

„Sully?" Nun kamen ihr wieder ein paar Erinnerungen, als sie ihn sah. Geistesblitze huschten ihr durchs Gedächtnis und sie wusste nun, dass sie hier richtig war.

Sully kam auf sie zu, sah sie an und nahm sie einfach in den Arm.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Wir haben gedacht du wärst tot. Ich habe dich so vermisst. Wo kommst du her?" fragte er sie und konnte sich die Tränen nicht mehr verkneifen.

Michaela hatte noch nie einen Mann gesehen der weint und da es ihr selber sehr Nahe ging, musste sie ebenfalls weinen.

Dann nahm Sully ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und küsste sie einfach.

Michaela erhob ihre Hände und wollte ihn wegdrücken, doch irgendwas löste dieser Kuss in ihr aus, dass sie es zuließ und ihre Hände sinken ließ.

Sie spürte seine weichen Lippen auf ihrem Mund und roch wieder den Geruch, der sie schon seit Tagen verfolgte.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", sagte er und drückte sie wieder an sich, als er den Kuss beendet hatte.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern", sagte sie schließlich.

Sully schaute sie nun etwas verwirrt an.

„Du kennst mich immer noch nicht?"

Michaela schüttelte schüchtern mit dem Kopf.

„Was ist nur mit dir passiert. Ich dachte du wärst im Brand umgekommen", sagte er zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände.

„Ein Brand? Wo war ein Brand?" fragte sie nach und blickte ihn nun entsetzt an.

„Du kannst dich wirklich an nichts mehr erinnern? Gut, dann komm mit rein und ich werde dir davon erzählen, wenn du möchtest."

Michaela nickte.

Sully nahm Michaela an die Hand und führte sie zur Veranda. Michaelas Herz schlug schneller als sie die Veranda betrat.

Als Sully dann auch noch die Tür öffnete und sie in das Hausinnere schauen konnte, klopfte es noch wilder.

„Geh schon rein", sagte Sully und schob sie in die Tür.

„Das kenne ich", sagte sie und schaute sich um.

Sully lächelte.

„Ich habe es in einem Traum gesehen. Der Sessel", sagte sie, ging rüber zu ihm und strich mit ihrer Hand drüber. „Der Kamin…alles kommt mir bekannt vor."

Michaela trat neben den Kamin und schaute von dort aus in den Raum hinein. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Kerze.

„Ich habe dich gesehen. Ich habe dich in meinem Traum gesehen. Du standest am Kamin, hast hineingeschaut und geweint. Du hast gesagt, dass du…dass du mich vermisst…dass du mich liebst…dass du weißt, dass ich lebe", sagte sie und eine Träne rollte ihr die Wangen herab.

„Du hast mir so Leid getan, ich wollte zu dir, dich trösten, aber immer, wenn ich dir zu nahe kam, warst du weg und ich bin wach geworden."

„Du hast mich in einem deiner Träume gesehen? Ich stand jeden Abend am Kamin und habe mit dir gesprochen. Habe nur eine Kerze brennen gehabt und habe mit dir gesprochen. Du hast mich gehört? Du warst ganz in meiner Nähe? Michaela? Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin, dass du nicht tot bist."

Er ging auf sie zu.

„Ich habe dich am Grab gesehen. Du hast gebetet und mich angesehen. Du hast mich in meinem Träumen gesehen und mit mir gesprochen. Ich wusste bis jetzt nicht, dass es dich wirklich gibt. Zuerst habe ich gedacht, dass ich wirklich nur verrückte Träume habe, aber dann habe ich…dann habe ich diese Schnitzerei gefunden", sagte sie und holte den Wolf erneut aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte sie Sully.

„Woher hast du sie?" Sully nahm ihr die Schnitzerei aus der Hand.

„Ich habe sie bei Mr. Smith im Laden gefunden."

Sully schaute sie an.

„In Denver", sagte sie weiter. „Ich habe sie gesehen und die Initialen gesehen. Ich wusste, dass es etwas mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben muss. Und als ich dann auch noch die Frau, also Dorothy getroffen habe und sie mir sagte, dass ich meine Antworten hier in Colorado – Springs finde, habe ich mich auf dem Weg gemacht und bin her gekommen. Ich habe nichts erkannt und auch mich hat keiner erkannt. Wer mir nur irgendwer bekannt vorkam, war der Mann im Saloon, der hat auch von mir gesprochen gehabt, soweit ich mich erinnern kann."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und musste sich setzen.

Sully setzte sich zu ihr, denn er wollte mehr erfahren, er wollte wissen, wie es ihr in den letzten 2 Jahren ergangen war.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

**Traurige Erinnerungen**

Michaela schaute ihn an, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm wirklich alles erzählen sollte, denn er war so glücklich sie zu sehen, dass ihm das mit Daniel bestimmt zutiefst enttäuschen würde.

„Du meinst sicherlich Hank", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Dieses Lächeln war so warmherzig, dass es Michaela sehr wohlig ums Herz wurde. Das Lächeln steckte an und sie lächelte ebenfalls.

Sully nahm seine Hand und strich über ihre Wange.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dieses Lächeln vermisst habe. Ich liebe dein Lächeln, deine Grübchen."

Michaela wurde rot und schaute schüchtern auf ihren Schoss, wo ihre Hände ruhten.

„Aber nun erzähl weiter, ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen."

Sully zog seine Hand zurück und schaute sie wieder erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich wurde umgerempelt. Ein Mr. Lewis brachte mich zu Dr. Brody. Dort habe ich erfahren, dass es dich wirklich gibt. Als ich vom Doc wegging, wusste ich nicht wohin ich gehen sollte, aber ich lief durch den Wald und dann kam ich zum Wasserfall", sie stockte, denn sie sah in Sullys Augen ein Strahlen.

„Das ist unser Wasserfall und du hast ihn wieder gefunden. Du musst wirklich einiges wissen, aus deiner Vergangenheit, wenn du den Wasserfall wieder gefunden hast, denn er ist eigentlich sehr gut versteckt", sagte er und lächelte.

„Dort habe ich dann Wolf gesehen, na ja, er hat mich gefunden. Aber dann hast du ihn zu dir gerufen und er ist wieder weggelaufen. Als mir dann klar wurde, dass ich Wolf kenne, bin ich euch hinterher gelaufen und nun bin ich hier und weiß nicht so recht, ob ich auch wirklich hier her gehöre", sagte sie nun und seufzte.

Sully nahm eine Hand von ihr, gab ihr einen Kuss darauf und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du bist bei mir und hier bist du immer richtig", sagte er, legte eine Hand an ihren Kopf, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie erneut.

Michaela küsste ihn auch, zwar nur vorsichtig, aber es gefiel ihr.

Als Sully von ihr abließ, war sie rot im Gesicht, weil es ihr peinlich war. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht mehr genau an ihn erinnern, aber sie konnte sich an seine Lippen, an seine weiche Haut und an sein Lächeln erinnern.

„Nun habe ich dir von mir erzählt, nun erzähl mir von dir", sagte sie und schaute ihn an.

Sully begann von dem Zeitpunkt an, wo die beiden zusammen kamen, weil sie sich daran im Moment noch nicht erinnern konnte.

Er erzählte ihr von den Abenteuern, die sie gemeinsam durchlebt haben, die gemeinsamen Stunden die sie verbracht haben.

Den Heiratsantrag, den er ihr gemacht hat.

„Es muss wirklich eine wundervolle Hochzeit gewesen sein", sagte sie und lächelte.

Sully stand auf und holte etwas aus dem Schrank.

Er hielt es ihr hin.

„Das ist unser Hochzeitsfoto", sagte er.

Michaela nahm es ihn die Hand und strich darüber.

Sie bekam Tränen in die Augen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Byron besorgt.

„Nichts, es ist nur…ich finde es traurig, dass ich mich an nichts erinnern kann", sagte sie unter Tränen.

Plötzlich bekam sie wieder diese Kopfschmerzen und hielt sich die Schläfen.

„Michaela? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sully stürmte auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme.

Sie bekam es nicht mit, sie war wieder in Trance.

_Sie sah viele Menschen. Es sah nach einer Hochzeit aus. Beim Hochzeitsbogen stand Byron mit einem Indianer und einem Indianergewand._

_Er schaute in ihre Richtung._

_Die Musik wurde angespielt und ein Gelächter war zu hören._

_Da kamen die Brautjungfern angelaufen und hinter ihnen kam eine Braut._

_Die Brautjungfern verteilten sich und nun stand die Braut allein auf dem Weg._

_Es war verwirrend für Michaela, da sie nicht wusste, was da geschah. _

„_Wollen sie Mrs. Michaela Quinn, den hier anwesenden Byron Sully zu ihrem Ehemann nehmen. Ihn liebe und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das tot euch scheidet, so antworten sie mit ja", sprach der Reverend._

_Die Braut schaute zu Sully an._

„_Ich will", antwortete sie und nun erkannte Michaela erst wer es war. Es war ihre eigene Hochzeit die sie gerade miterlebt._

_Gerade als das Brautpaar sich küssen wollte, verschwamm das Bild und Michaela kam zu sich. Sie weinte und saß nun auf dem Fußboden._

„Michaela was ist mit dir?" Byron machte sich nun langsam Sorgen um seine Frau.

„Sully? Ich kann mich erinnern, ich kann mich an unsere Hochzeit erinnern. Ich habe uns gesehen…ich habe uns gesehen, als wir geheiratet haben. Sully, bitte halt mich", sagte sie nun und fiel ihm weinend in die Arme.

Sully nahm sie fest in seine Arme und strich mit seiner Hand über ihr Haare.

„Beruhige dich wieder. Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin bei dir", sagte er, um sie etwas zu beruhigen.

„Wie kann ich das alles nur vergessen haben? Wie kam ich überhaupt nach Denver?" fragte sie nun

Sully schaute sie an.

„Wie du nach Denver gekommen bist, kann ich dir nicht sagen, ich kann dir nur sagen, was hier passiert ist", antwortete er.

Draußen war es mittlerweile schon dunkel geworden, der Wind pfiff um die Fensterläden und der Mond ließ durch die wedelnden Äste, komische Schatten in das Haus fallen.

Sully merkte nun, dass Michaela zitterte.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte er und strich über ihren Arm.

„Ein wenig", sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich komme sofort wieder, setz dich in den Sessel." Somit lief er in den ersten Stock.

Aber Michaela wollte sich nicht in den Sessel setzen, sie wollte wissen, wo sie früher gewohnt hatte und folgte Sully in den ersten Stock.

Gerade als Sully das Schlafzimmer verlassen wollte, stand Michaela plötzlich in der Tür.

Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte das Bett.

„Hast du das gemacht?" fragte sie und ging auf das Bett zu.

„Ja, dass habe ich gemacht,…für uns", antwortete er.

„Das ist unser Bett?"

Sully nickte. „Aber ich habe schon lange nicht mehr drin geschlafen", sagte er rasch.

„Wieso nicht?" fragte sie nach und ließ sich auf dem Bett sinken.

Sully kam zu ihr und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Weil, seitdem du nicht mehr hier bist, ich nicht mehr hier schlafen konnte. Ich habe jede Nacht Albträume gehabt. Du musst wissen, in der Stadt hatte es gebrannt. Du hast an dem Tag in der Klinik gearbeitet. Ich war im Reservat bei Walk on the Cloud und wollte dann noch meine Fallen überprüfen. Es ging so schnell. Die Armee war da und die abtrünnigen Indianer hatten mit ihnen wieder Ärger. Sie kamen in die Stadt, haben alles in Brand gesetzt und dabei ist vieles abgebrannt. Einiges konnte gerettet werden, aber eben nicht alles.

Als ich in die Stadt kam, war das Feuer so groß, dass wir alles versuchten, es zu löschen. Und als ich die Klinik sah", er stockte, weil er mit seinen Tränen kämpfte.

„Ich wollte dich rausholen, aber ich fand dich nirgends. Ich habe nach dir gerufen, doch du hast mir nicht geantwortet. Ich lief raus auf die Straße und dann gab es eine Explosion und alles flog herum. Ich wurde auch herum geschleudert. Die Klinik war weg, nichts war mehr da. Und du? Du warst auch weg. Wir haben Tage gebraucht, bis wir alles aufgeräumt hatten. Und dann fanden wir…dich. Na ja, wir dachten, dass du es warst. Die Leiche war total verbrannt und man konnte nichts mehr erkennen. Ich habe echt gedacht, dass ich sterben muss", sagte er und stand nun auf.

Er lehnte sich ans Fenster und musste weinen.

„Das schlimmste war für mich, dass ich es den Kindern sagen musste."

Michaela schreckte auf.

„Ich habe Kinder?"

Sully drehte sich zu Michaela um und deutete auf den Nachttisch neben dem Bett.

Michaela schaute zur Seite und entdeckte ein Bild. Sie nahm es in die Hand.

„Das sind unsere Kinder?"

Sully nickte und kam zurück zu ihr.

„Matthew, Colleen, Brian und das ist unser Sonnenschein Katie", sagte er und deutete nacheinander auf die Kinder.

Michaela war so erfreut darüber, dass sie weinen musste. Sie hatte sich schon immer Kinder gewünscht, aber bei Daniel und ihr hatte es nie geklappt und nun hat sie gleich 4 Kinder auf einmal und einen Ehemann.

„Sully? Ich glaube ich muss dir was sagen", sagte sie nun.

„Was denn mein Schatz? Mir kannst du alles sagen." Sully schaute sie erfreut an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es so erfreuend für dich sein wird, wenn ich dir das nun erzähle", begann sie.

„Nun erzähl schon. Schlimmer als der Gedanken, dass du tot bist, kann es schon nicht sein."

„Ist gut, aber du darfst nicht böse sein."

„Das werde ich bestimmt nicht. Nun rede schon und spann mich nicht so auf die Folter."

Michaela holte noch einmal tief Luft.

„Ich bin verheiratet."

Nun fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie den Satz ausgesprochen hatte.

Sullys lächeln, dass er vorher aufgelegt hatte, verschwand.

„Du bist was?" fragte er nach, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich auch nicht verhört hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kapitel**

**Aufklärung**

„Du hast richtig gehört. Ich bin verheiratet. Seit 1 Jahr, ich heiße Michaela Wilder", antwortete sie.

Sully stand vom Bett auf, der Satz hatte ihm ein Stich versetzt.

„Bist du glücklich mit ihm?" fragte er nun.

„Ich glaube ja."

„Du glaubst ja? Was denn nun? Ja oder nein?"

„Ja", sagte sie nun schüchtern.

Sully konnte nicht glauben, was Michaela ihm da gerade erzählt.

„Wieso hast du mich vorhin geküsst? Macht dir das Spaß mir weh zu tun?" fragte er sie nun und wurde sauer.

„Wieso wehtun? Ich habe doch nichts gemacht", wehrte sie sich.

„Nichts gemacht? Du kamst hier her und hast so getan, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre, küsst mich und erzählst mir dann, dass du verheiratet bist? Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn du erst gar nicht hier her gekommen wärst", sagte er nun und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Michaela saß perplex auf dem Bett und schaute zur Tür, die nun offen stand. Dann hörte sie, wie eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde und nun war alles ruhig.

Sully lief in die Scheune und weinte. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand so wehgetan, wie Michaela gerade.

Michaela ging auch runter und schaute nach Sully, doch im Haus war er nirgends zu finden.

Sie öffnete die Haustür und entdeckte, dass die Scheunentür offen stand. Sie lief rüber und blieb in der Tür stehen.

Sie sah Sully, wie er auf dem Boden kniete und weinte.

„Wo ist meine Michaela hin, die ich kennen und lieben gelernt habe?" fragte er sich und schniefte.

„Hier, hier ist die Michaela, die du kennen und lieben gelernt hast", antwortete Michaela, trat in die Scheune und schaute ihn an.

Sie hatte ihr Haarband gelöst, sodass nun ihre hüftlangen Locken sich auf ihrem Rücken kringelten.

Sully fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Du bist nicht die Michaela", sagte er noch immer boshaft.

Michaela ging auf ihn zu und da er noch immer auf dem Boden kniete, ging sein Kopf ihr gerade mal zum Bauchnabel.

„Sully, ich weiß das du verletzt bist, aber ich kann nichts dafür. Ich wusste nicht wer ich war. Du hast mir gezeigt wer ich bin und wo ich hin gehöre. Bitte stoss mich nicht weg. Zeig mir mehr von deiner…von unserer Welt." Sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Kopf und hob ihn an.

Sie sah die Tränen in seinen Augen und wischte sie ihm weg.

„Wieso willst du mehr von unserer Welt sehen? Dein Herz gehört jemand anderes."

„Wenn mein Herz wirklich nach Denver gehören würde, wäre ich nicht hier…hier bei dir und würde dies tun", sagte sie sanft, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss.

Michaela schmeckte das salzige seiner Tränen.

Sully konnte sich nicht wehren, zu sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt. Er liebte diese Frau, wie konnte er sie von sich stoßen? Wegen dieser Frau, ist er damals in Colorado – Springs geblieben und wegen ihr, hätte er alles aufgegeben.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Michaela", sagte er und drückte sie runter ins Heu.

Michaela blickte ihn an. Nun wo sie in seinen Armen lag, fühlte sie sich geborgen, sie fühlte die Wärme die er ausstrahlte, sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz in seiner Gegenwart Luftsprünge machte. Sie wollte nur noch ihn, sie wollte in seinen Armen liegen, die Welt um sich herum vergessen und nur noch in seine Augen schauen. Sie wollte in seiner Welt leben, nicht in Denver, wo sie sich nie wie Zuhause gefühlt hatte. Sie kam sich immer fremd vor in der Stadt, doch als sie nach Colorado kam, war alles anders. Hier fühlte sie, dass sie her gehörte.

Michaela bekam Bauchkribbeln, als Sully sie wieder anfing zu küssen. Die Küssen waren so vertraut, so leidenschaftlich. Soweit sie sich zurück erinnern kann, hatte sie nie ein Mann so leidenschaftlich geküsst, wie Sully.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein welliges Haar und plötzlich war alles wie früher.

Ihr kamen die schönen Stunden wieder in den Sinn. Sie dachte nicht mehr an Denver, nicht mehr an Daniel, sondern hatte nur noch Gedanken für Sully, für den Mann, den sie liebte und von dem sie soviel Zärtlichkeit bekam, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Michaela.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Sully und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, sehr sogar."

Da Michaela ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen geschaut hatte, als sie das sagte, war er sich sicher, dass sie es ehrlich meinte.

„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann auf der Welt", sagte Sully, küsste sie wieder und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar.

„Und du machst mich glücklich, weil ich nun endlich weiß, wohin ich gehöre."

Sie wälzten sich im Heu und küssten sich immer wieder, aber sie schliefen nicht miteinander, weil sie erstmal froh waren, dass sie sich wieder hatten.

Sie schliefen auch probt in der Scheune ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Michaela sehr früh wach. Sie erschrak zuerst, weil sie nicht wusste, wo sie war, doch als sie Sully neben sich liegen sah, wusste sie wieder wo sie sich befand und kuschelte sich an ihn heran.

„Pa? Pa? Wo bist du?" rief jemand.

Michaela horchte auf.

„Sully", sagte Michaela und rüttelte an ihm.

Sully wurde wach.

„Was ist denn?"

„Da ruft jemand", sagte sie und horchte erneut.

„Pa? Wo bist du denn?"

Sully sprang auf.

„Es ist Katie. Was macht sie denn hier? Sie sollte doch bei Matthew sein. Warte du hier, ich bin sofort wieder da", sagte er und lief aus der Scheune.

Michaela stand ebenfalls auf, weil sie Katie sehen wollte.

„Hier bin ich mein Schatz. Was machst du denn schon wieder hier? Du solltest doch bei Matthew sein", sagte Sully und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm.

„Ja eigentlich schon, aber Matthew braucht deine Hilfe und da sollte ich dich holen. Was hast du denn in der Scheune gemacht?" fragte sie nun und schaute ihren Pa fragend an.

Als Sully mit Katie sprach, hatte Michaela sich hinter die Tür gestellt du schaute zwischen den Lücken zu ihm und Katie.

Michaela hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie Katie sah. Plötzlich bekam Michaela wieder ihre Kopfschmerzen und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.

_Sie sah jemanden im Wald. 2 Personen, die eine saß an einem Baum und die andere saß vor ihr. _

_Sie erkannte Sully, aber wer war die andere Person?_

„_Michaela bitte, lass los", sagte Sully und nun wusste Michaela, wer die andere Person war, sie selbst. _

_Michaela ging dichter an die beiden heran und erkannte, dass sie in den Wehen lag. Dann war es verwirrend und als sie dann wieder klarer sah, sah sie Byron, der ein Baby auf dem Arm hatte. _

„_Es ist ein Mädchen", sagte er._

Nun verschwamm das Bild wieder und Michaela kam wieder zu sich.

Nun weinte sie, aber leise, sodass Sully und Katie sie nicht hörten.

„Ich komme gleich mit dir, aber erst muss ich noch mal in die Scheune, gehst du schon mal ins Haus, ich bin sofort da, ok?"

Sully ließ seine Tochter runter und sie rannte ins Haus.

Dann kam Sully zurück in die Scheune und fand Michaela auf dem Boden vor und wie sie weinte.

„Hey, Schatz. Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er nach und kniete sich zu ihr herunter.

„Sully. Ich habe Katies Geburt gesehen. Sie fehlt mir so", sagte sie und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Scht, beruhige dich. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee wäre, wenn ich Katie sage, dass du hier bist. Sie hat dich auch total vermisst. Sie weint heute noch öfters im Schlaf. Ach Michaela, wir müssen es den Kindern langsam beibringen, dass du gar nicht tot bist."

„Wo sind Brian und Colleen?" fragte Michaela nach.

„Colleen ist mit ihrem Mann Andrew in Boston und besuchen Brian. Er ist in Boston bei der großen Zeitung, also beim Globe. Und Matthew ist hier, na ja und Katie", erklärte er ihr.

Sully und Michaela hatten so intensiv gesprochen, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, dass Katie auf den Weg in die Scheune war.

„Pa?" fragte sie, als sie die Tür aufmachte.

Sully und Michaela schraken zusammen.

Aber so schnell die Tür auf ging, so schnell konnten sie gar nicht reagieren und schon stand Katie in der Scheune und starrte auf ihren Pa und Michaela.

„Katie. Du solltest doch im Haus auf mich warten", sagte Sully und stand vom Boden auf.

Doch Katie reagierte gar nicht auf ihren Pa, sonder starrte noch immer auf Michaela.

„Ma?" fragte sie und rieb sich die Augen.

Michaela stand ebenfalls auf.

„Katie?"

Michaela wusste wirklich nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihre Gefühle waren so durcheinander geworfen, dass sie nichts sagen konnte.

Sully kniete sich zu Katie herunter.

„Ja Katie, dass ist deine Ma, sie ist nicht tot. Sie lebt."

Katie bekam Tränen in den Augen.

Sie ging auf Michaela zu, hob ihre Arme und boxte ihr in den Bauch.

„Wo warst du solange? Wieso hast du uns im Glauben gelassen, dass du tot bist. Ich habe dich so vermisst. Wieso bist du wieder hier?" Somit lief sie aus der Scheune zurück ins Haus.

Michaela schaute Sully an und hielt dich den Bauch, wo soeben Katie reingeboxt hatte.

„Ich geh zu ihr, warte hier."

Sully lief Katie nach, die sich in ihr Zimmer aufs Bett geworfen hatte und weinte.

„Katie, Schatz. Beruhige dich wieder." Sully strich ihrer Tochter über den Rücken.

Katie schluchzte.

„Pa?"

„Ja? Was ist mein Engel?"

„Woher kam sie plötzlich?"

„Wenn du mit runter kommst, dann hole ich deine Mutter und sie wird dir alles erklären", antwortete Byron und blickte Katie an.

Katie wischte sich ihre Tränen aus den Augen.

Sie fiel ihrem Pa in die Arme. „Okay, ich komme mit runter."

Sully nahm sie auf den Arm und ging mit ihr runter ins Erdgeschoss.

„Warte hier und ich hole Ma."

Katie nickte.

Kaum hatte Sully die Veranda betreten fuhr ein Wagen in den Hof.

„Pa? Pa?" Es waren Colleen, Andrew, Brian und Matthew.

Sully freute sich und blieb auf der Veranda stehen.

Matthew hielt den Wagen an.

Sully half seiner großen Tochter vom Wagen, die ihm gleich vor Freunde um den Hals fiel.

„Ich freu mich ja so, dich zu sehen", lächelte Colleen und drückte ihren Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Nachdem sie sich alle begrüßt hatten, schaute Colleen ihren Pa an.

„Wie geht es Katie? Weint sie immer noch jeden Abend?"

Sully nickte.

„Ja, sie ist drin. Geht ihr schon mal rein? Ich komme sofort nach."

Die 4 nickten und gingen zu Katie ins Haus, die sich natürlich riesig freute und total vergaß wieso sie eben geweint hatte.

Sully ging in die Scheune, wo Michaela schon wartete.

„Nun sind alle hier. Und Katie will dich sehen, du sollst ihr erzählen, wieso du solange weg warst", erklärte Sully.

Michaela schluckte.

„Ok, ich komme mit."

Sully nahm sie an die Hand und ging mit ihr rüber zum Haus.

Als Byron die Tür öffnete schauten alle hin.

Doch als Michaela hinter Sully her kam, war es still.

Jedoch Colleen fing sich wieder.

„Ma?"

Michaela schaute sich um und sah die Kinder.

Sie nickte.

Colleen fing an zu grinsen, lief auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme.

Michaela konnte ihre Gefühlswelt nicht länger unter Kontrolle halten und musste weinen.

Sie drückte Colleen ganz fest an sich.

„Wir haben dich so vermisst, wo warst du? Wir dachten du wärst tot. Was hast du die ganzen 2 Jahre gemacht?"

Colleen bombardierte Michaela mit Fragen zu.

„Ich ähm…"

„Nun lass sich deine Ma doch erstmal hinsetzen, sie wird es euch erklären, so wie sie es mir erklärt hat", sagte Sully.

Brian, der noch immer mit offenem Mund da stand, ging nun auf Michaela zu und nahm sie ebenfalls in den Arm.

Normalerweise hatte Brian schon lange nicht mehr geweint, aber nun konnte auch er seine Gefühle nicht mehr halten und weinte ebenfalls.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst", sagte er leise.

Nachdem auch Brian sich von Michaela gelöst hatte, konnte sie sich nun endlich in den Sessel setzen und den Kindern alles erzählen, was sie auch schon Sully erzählt hatte.

Michaela erzählte erstmal nicht soviel, da die Kinder noch sehr überwältigt waren, dass sie wieder da waren.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel**

**Daniel **

Michaela war so glücklich, dass sie nun endlich ihr wahres Leben wieder gefunden hatte. Dadurch hatte sie vergessen, dass ihr Leben in Denver auch noch da war und sehnlichst erwartet wurde.

4 Tage war sie nun schon in Colorado - Springs. 4 Tage voller neuer Dinge, die sie lernte und 4 Tage in der sie ihre Vergangenheit erneut erlebte.

Die Kinder zeigten ihr viele Dinge, sodass sie die einzelnen Puzzelteile die ihr im Kopf umher schwirrten, zusammen geführt werden konnten und sie nun wieder eine ganze normale Vergangenheit hatte, wie jeder andere.

"Heute Nachmittag zeige ich dir einen Platz, an den du dich mit Sicherheit erinnern wirst", lächelte Sully und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Michaela fand es noch immer ein wenig ungewohnt hier zu sein, da ihr 2 Jahre fehlten. 2 Jahre in denen sehr viel passiert war.

Die Meisten aus Colorado - Springs sind weggezogen, weil sie durch den Brand, ihre ganze Existenz verloren hatten.

Dorothy war verzogen, weil sie mit dem "Tod" von Michaela nicht zu Recht gekommen war.

Robert E und Grace sind verzogen, weil nach dem Brand die Schmiede und das Café nicht mehr existierten.

Jake ist mit Teresa nach Texas gezogen, weil sie sich dort eine Ranch gekauft hatten und Myra war wieder mit Samantha zu ihrer Schwester gezogen.

Die Einzigen, die noch in Colorado - Springs wohnten, waren Hank, Horace, Reverend Johnson und Loren und natürlich Sully mit Matthew und Katie.

Hank hatte noch immer den Saloon, der zurzeit auch sehr gut lief.

Horace hatte nach wie vor das Telegrafenamt am Bahnhof und hatte nach Myras Scheidung nun endlich wieder eine Frau an seiner Seite, die ihn so liebt, wie er war.

Der Reverend wohnte noch immer mit Loren im Laden und half ihm, so gut es ging. Er war zwar immer noch blind, aber kannte sich so gut im Laden aus wie Loren.

Und Loren? Loren fühlte sich, seitdem Dorothy weg war, ziemlich allein. Aber er hatte Glück, dass er sich so gut mit Sully und den Kindern verstand, denn dadurch verbrachte er sehr viel Zeit mit ihnen und am Meisten Zeit verbrachte er mit Katie, die Loren als ihren Großvater ansah und ihm sehr viel Freude brachte.

Auch bei den Kindern hatte sich einiges geändert.

Matthew hatte sein eigenes Haus und plante mit Emma eine kleine Familie und arbeitete wieder als Sheriff und als Anwalt.

Colleen und Andrew hatten eine Gemeinschaftspraxis in Boston, die sich schon einen guten Namen gemacht hatte.

Brian war noch immer bei der Zeitung, nur war er, nachdem er von Michaelas "Tod" hörte, nach Boston gezogen, um beim Globe zuarbeiten.

Katie war wie Colleen gut in der Schule und wollte wie ihre Ma und ihre Schwester, Ärztin werden.

Und Sully war immer noch Indianerbeauftragter und verdiente auch gutes Geld.

Michaela, Sully, Colleen, Andrew, Brian und Matthew saßen an diesem Tag zusammen am Frühstückstisch und hatten, nachdem Katie in der Schule war, angefangen noch mehr über die vergangenen Jahre zu sprechen.

"Wie ist es dir in Denver ergangen? Du hast gar nichts über dein Leben dort erzählt. Arbeitest du immer noch als Ärztin oder kannst du dich daran nicht erinnern?" fragte Colleen nach und schaute ihre Mutter fragend an.

Michaela schaute hilfesuchend zu Sully, der genau wusste, was Michaela meinte.

Dann nickte er leicht und Michaela lächelte Colleen an.

"Wisst ihr Kinder. Ich habe in den 2 Jahren sehr viel durchgemacht. Ich kam irgendwie nach Denver, fragt mich nicht wieso, denn das weiß ich nicht mehr. Aber ich hatte nichts. Keine Kleidung, kein Geld, keine Vergangenheit. Dann habe ich meine Arbeitskollegin kennen gelernt, die mich bei sich aufnahm. Wir fanden heraus, dass ich Michaela hieß, nur meinen Nachnamen kannten wir nicht, also nahm ich ihren Namen an. Von da ab, hieß ich Michaela Putnam. Mir kam der Name zwar komisch vor, weil er nicht wirklich zu mir passte, aber so hatte ich wenigstens einen Namen, wenn ich schon keine Vergangenheit hatte." Michaela machte eine Pause und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

"Es muss schlimm sein, wenn man nicht weiß, woher man kommt und wer man ist", sagte Colleen zu Andrew und nahm seine Hand.

Michaela nickte.

"Da hast du Recht. Man wird auf der Straße komisch angeschaut, weil man anders ist. Ich kannte mich in Denver überhaupt nicht aus und hatte ziemliche Schwierigkeiten mich zu Recht zu finden. Dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich Ärztin war und versuchte Arbeit zu bekommen. Aber da es, wie ihr wisst, für eine Frau ziemlich schwierig war dauerte es lange, bis ich im Krankenhaus anerkannt wurde. Durch die Arbeit im Krankenhaus lernte ich Daniel kennen. Wir verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander", sie stockte, denn nun kam der unangenehmere Teil ihres Lebens.

Die Kinder schauten noch immer sehr erwartungsvoll zu ihrer Mutter.

Michaela erzählte weiter.

"Daniel hat mir sehr viel gezeigt und ich fühlte mich sehr wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Schließlich machte er mir nach einem halben Jahr einen Antrag."

"Ihr habt geheiratet?" fragte Brian nach.

"Ja, wir haben geheiratet. Von da ab hieß ich Mrs. Michaela Daniel Wilder. Es war eine kleine Hochzeit und wir haben auch keine Reise gemacht. Da Daniel selber Arzt ist, hatten wir keine Zeit, um nach unserer Hochzeit zu verreisen. Ich zog zu ihm und so langsam begann ich mich in Denver wohl zu fühlen."

"Du hast ihn geheiratet?" Brian kam mit der Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Daniel nicht klar, sodass er nun aufstand und im Zimmer auf und ab lief.

Michaela stand ebenfalls auf und ging auf Brian zu.

"Ja Brian, dass habe ich. Aber ich habe ihn nur geheiratet, weil ich von euch nichts mehr wusste. Du weißt ja nicht, wie schlimm es ist, wenn du ganz allein irgendwo bist und du fühlst, dass du von Niemanden akzeptiert wirst. Durch Daniel hatte ich Respekt bekommen. Ich wurde als Frau und als Ärztin anerkannt."

"Aber...wie bist du dann darauf gekommen, dass du eine ganz andere Vergangenheit hast?" fragte nun Andrew, der ihre Geschichte äußerst interessant fand.

"Seid ein paar Wochen hatte ich ständig Kopfschmerzen und meine Kollegin meinte zu mir, ich habe eine Art Amnesie. Immer wenn die Kopfschmerzen kamen, sah ich diese Gegend. Ich sah euren Vater auf dem Friedhof, wie er am Grab saß und mit mir, was ich bis dahin noch nicht wusste, sprach.

Und dann diese Träume. Ich habe vom Haus geträumt. Ich stand genau hier". Michaela hatte sich nun mitten im Raum gestellt und schaute sich um.

"Das Haus war dunkel, nur eine Kerze brannte. Ich sah den Sessel, den Kamin und eine Person. Diese Person war Sully. Er saß in dem Sessel und weinte. Er sprach erneut mit mir."

"Pa hat viel geweint, nachdem du nicht mehr da warst", sagte Colleen und senkte den Kopf.

Sully wurde es zu unangenehm, weil ihn die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, sehr wehtaten. Er stand auf und verließ das Haus.

Michaela schaute ihm nach, dann sah sie wieder zu den Kindern.

„Geh nur", sagte Matthew und lächelte sie an.

Michaela stand auf und verließ ebenfalls das Haus und erblickte Sully an der Koppel.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, weil sie nicht wusste, wie er auf sie reagieren würde.

"Sully? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie nun sanft und strich leicht über seinen Arm.

Sully drehte sich zu ihr um. Auf seinen Wangen liefen die Tränen hinab. Er tat ihr so leid, dass sie ihn einfach in ihre Arme nahm und fest an sich drückte.

"Die Zeit, wo du nicht bei mir warst, war die Schlimmste in meinem ganzen Leben. Jede Nacht habe ich wach gelegen und gehofft, dass du nach Hause kommst. Jede Nacht habe ich deinen Geruch wahrgenommen. Es tat so weh, dich zu riechen, aber nicht zu sehen und zu berühren. Ich dachte ich würde dich nie wieder sehen, doch Cloud Dancing meinte, dass ich dich wieder sehen werde. Und er hatte Recht. Als ich dich hier beim Haus sah, dachte ich, ich träume und als du dann auch noch schüchtern und verlegen den Hof verlassen wolltest, wusste ich, dass du wirklich hier bist. Michaela! Du hast mir ein neues Lebensgefühl gegeben, als du hier her kamst. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich wieder zu Leben beginne. Ich brauche dich so sehr."

Sully umschloss Michaela mit seinen Armen, drückte sie fest an sich, legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und weinte.

Colleen stand am Fenster und hatte es beobachtet. Auch sie musste weinen.

Andrew kam zu ihr.

"Hey mein Schatz, was ist los mit dir?" fragte er.

"Sieh nur, wie glücklich Pa ist, das Ma wieder hier ist. Seit 2 Jahren habe ich ihn nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen wie jetzt. Aber was ist, wenn Ma wieder nach Denver geht? Wenn sie zu ihrem jetzigen Mann zurück geht? Das wird Pa das Herz brechen. Oh Andrew."

Colleen fiel ihrem Mann weinend in die Arme und er beruhigte sie.

Matthew stand auf.

"Ich werde mal in den Büchern nachschauen, ob die Heirat zwischen Michaela und Daniel überhaupt gilt. Da sie nicht wusste, wer sie war und weil sie ja noch mit Byron verheiratet ist", sagte er und ging zur Tür.

"Ich komme mit dir mit und helfe dir, was zu finden. Ich muss Ma´s Geschichte aufschreiben, dass wir ein Leitartikel werden", sagte Brian und folgte Matthew nach draußen.

"Ist in Ordnung. Sagt bescheid, wenn ihr was gefunden habt. Ich werde gleich in die Stadt fahren und ein wenig herum telegrafieren, vielleicht erfahre ich ja auch noch was", sagte Andrew, bevor die beiden das Haus verließen und zurück in die Stadt fuhren.

Auch Andrew und Colleen verließen das Haus.

"Wo wollt ihr hin?" fragte Sully und schaute die beiden an.

"Wir müssen noch was erledigen, wir kommen heute Abend wieder. Ich werde Katie von der Schule abholen und sie mit zu uns nehmen, damit ihr noch ein wenig zeit für euch habt, denn ihr habt einiges nachzuholen", lächelte Colleen und bestieg den Kutschbock.

"Ist in Ordnung. Ich danke dir, bis heute Abend."

Somit fuhren die beiden los und Michaela und Sully waren alleine.

"Du wolltest mir doch einen Platz zeigen, den ich mit Sicherheit wieder erkennen werde", sagte nun Michaela und schaute Sully lächelnd an.

"Stimmt. Nun wo niemand mehr da ist, kann ich dir ja auch den Platz zeigen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich an ihn erinnern wirst."

Sully nahm Michaela an die Hand und sie gingen in den Wald.

Immer mehr Erinnerungen kamen zurück und Michaela erzählte Sully immer wenn sie sich an etwas erinnerte.

Sully war glücklich, dass er Michaela wieder hatte und war froh, dass sie nicht daran dachte, zurück nach Denver zu fahren.

Dann war er auch froh, dass er Michaelas Kleider nicht weggegeben hatte, denn sonst hätte sie nichts zum Anziehen gehabt und müsste Kleidung von ihm tragen.

"So, wir sind da", sagte Sully und hielt an einer Lichtung an.

Michaela schaute sich um.

"Du meinst, den Platz würde ich sofort wieder erkennen?" fragte sie noch einmal nach, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es auch der Platz war.

Sully nickte. "Schau dich nur um."

Die junge Frau schaute sich um und plötzlich fiel ihr alles wieder ein.

"Hier hast du mir den Heiratsantrag gemacht, habe ich Recht?"

Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um.

Sully kam auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hände und schaute sie an.

"Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Hier habe ich dich gefragt und hier hast du mir dein "Ja" gegeben. Kannst du dich denn noch daran erinnern?" fragte er sie nun.

Michaela grinste ihn an.

"Ich kann mich nur an eine Sache erinnern", sagte sie schließlich, kam ihm näher und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Sully gefiel das, an was sie sich erinnert sehr und nahm den Kuss auf.

Nun standen sie da und küssten sich. Michaela wusste nicht so recht, wo sie mit ihren Händen hin sollte. Die eine Hand legte sie an seine Wange und die andere Hand strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

Sullys Hände wussten genau wo sie ruhen wollten. Seine eine Hand hatte sich in ihren Haare vergruben und die andere hatte er auf ihrem Po gelegt.

Sanft kniff er in ihm hinein, als die Küsse immer leidenschaftlicher wurden.

"Bitte lass mich nie wieder alleine, denn ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr leben", sagte er sanft zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Nase.

Michaela hätte am Liebsten gesagt, dass sie nie wieder gehen wollte, doch dann fiel ihr Daniel wieder ein.

"Ich würde gerne bleiben, doch ich muss noch einiges in Denver klären. Ich hoffe du verstehst das."

Auch wenn es Sully nicht ganz Recht war, nickte er.

"Na klar verstehe ich dich mein Schatz. Ich hoffe nur, dass du wieder kommst."

Sie ließen sich auf den Boden sinken.

"Ich komme wieder, ich verspreche es dir. Ich war noch nie so glücklich wie in den letzten Tagen und wie könnte ich euch jemals wieder verlassen?"

Michaela legte sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte ihre Arme hinter den Kopf und schaute in den Himmel.

Sie spürte Sullys Hand auf ihrem Brustkorb, die sanft runter zu ihrem Bauch glitt.

"Wolltet ihr Kinder haben?" fragte Sully plötzlich und schaute sie an.

Michaela stützte nun ihre Ellenbogen auf den Boden und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Willst du es wirklich wissen?"

Er nickte.

"Ja, wir wollten Kinder haben, aber es hat nicht geklappt und nun bin ich froh, dass es nicht geklappt hat, denn sonst wäre alles noch schwieriger als es ohnehin schon ist."

Sully atmete auf. Sie hat keine Kinder mit ihm, was für ein Glück.

Sie blieben lange an dem Platz, bis Michaela meinte, sie wollte wieder zurückgehen, um nach Katie zu schauen.

In den 4 Tagen, wo Michaela nun schon hier war, war sie keinen Tag in der Stadt gewesen und auch die Kinder hatten niemandem erzählt, dass Michaela zurück ist.

Als sie zurück zum Haus kamen, war niemand da, da Colleen ja gesagt hatte, sie holt Katie zu sich.

"Ich reite in die Stadt und hole Katie, wartest du hier auf mich?"

Michaela schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich möchte mit kommen. Ich möchte die anderen sehen, ich möchte ihnen sagen, dass ich lebe."

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du es ihnen sagen möchtest?"

"Ja Sully, ich kann mich ja nicht ewig verstecken."

Sully willigte ein.

Er ging rüber zur Scheune und holte Flash und sein Pferd heraus.

"Reiten?"

Sully grinste.

"Ja sicher reiten. Setz dich einfach drauf und du wirst sehen, dass du immer noch so gut reiten kannst wie vor 2 Jahren."

Michaela war es zwar nicht ganz geheuer, aber machte es trotzdem.

Sully grinste, als er sah wie sie auf Flash saß. Wie damals, als sie zum Ersten Mal auf ein Pferd saß.

So ritten sie zur Stadt.

Derweil in der Stadt...

Der Zug aus Denver fuhr gerade in Colorado - Springs ein und wurde von den Bewohnern schon sehnsüchtig erwartet.

Die Zugtüren gingen auf und ein gut aussehender Mann stieg aus. Er sah so aus, als ob er aus Boston kommen würde.

Er schaute sich um und ging schließlich zu Horace.

"Guten Tag Sir, können sie mir vielleicht weiter helfen?" fragte er den schlaksigen Mann.

"Ich kann es versuchen, was wünschen sie denn?" fragte Horace.

Der Mann zog ein Foto aus seiner Hosentasche.

"Haben sie diese Frau gesehen?" fragte er.

Horace Gesicht wurde blass. "Tut mir leid Sir, aber diese Frau ist vor 2 Jahren verstorben."

In diesem Moment trafen Sully und Michaela in der Stadt ein.

Sully hielt sein Pferd an und auch Michaela blieb stehen.

Gerade als Michaela vom Pferd gestiegen war, kam ihr auch schon Katie entgegen.

"Hallo Ma", rief sie und flog ihr auch schon in die Arme.

"Hallo mein Schatz. Wie war die Schule?"

Katie die mal wieder viel zu laut gerufen hatte, zog natürlich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und lockte somit Loren und Hank aus ihren Geschäften heraus.

"Gut Ma, aber was machst du hier? Es sollte doch keiner wissen, dass du hier bist."

Katie schaute ihre Mutter mit einem Lächeln an.

Hank trat auf den Stadtplatz und schaute Michaela, Katie und Sully verblüfft an.

"Michaela?" fragte er schließlich.

"Ja Hank, Ma ist wieder da", sagte Katie stolz.

Hank, der es nicht glaube konnte, kam schließlich auf sie zu.

"Sie leben?"

Michaela nickte und schon wurde sie vom Boden gehoben und im Kreis gedreht.

Hank war es, der diesmal ein Gefühlsausbruch bekam und die zierliche Frau in seine Arme geschlossen hatte.

Katie kannte Hank so überhaupt nicht und schaute zu ihrem Pa.

"Der muss sich aber wirklich freuen, dass Ma lebt", grinste sie und hielt sich vor Lachen den Mund zu.

Loren schaute sich das Spektakel an und trat ebenfalls auf den Platz.

Als Hank die zierliche Ärztin wieder auf den Boden gestellt und sie abgeknutscht hatte, war sie total perplex und musste erstmal wieder zu sich kommen.

Dann grinste sie.

„Das war aber eine tolle Begrüßung", lächelte sie und schaute den langhaarigen Barkeeper an.

Hank wurde ein wenig verlegen und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Ich habe den kleinen Wirbelwind eben total vermisst, wo waren Sie denn die 2 Jahre lang?" fragte Hank.

„Das erkläre ich später."

Loren stand mit offenem Mund vor ihr und hatte ein paar Tränen in den Augen.

„Dr. Mike?" fragte er nun.

Michaela ging auf den älteren Mann zu.

„Ja Loren, ich bin es", sagte sie und nahm ihn in ihre Arme.

Loren war so glücklich sie zu sehen, dass er sie ganz fest an sich drückte und ein paar Tränen vergoss.

Eine Weile standen die Beiden so da und Loren konnte sich nicht von Michaela trennen.

„Loren? Erdrück sie nicht", griff nun Hank ein.

Als Loren sie wieder los gelassen hatte, streichelte sie seine Wange.

„Ich bin wieder da", sagte sie noch leise, bevor Katie auf Loren zukam.

„Hallo Katie mein Sonnenschein", begrüßte Loren die Kleine und strich über ihren Lockenkopf.

Nun ging Michaela zu Sully, der sie lächelnd in seine Arme schloss.

Es hätte ein wunderschöner Tag werden können, wenn da nicht doch noch etwas kam.

Michaela und Sully wollten gerade zu Horace gehen, als jemand nach Michaela rief.

„Michaela?"

Sie drehte sich um und schaute in das Gesicht von Daniel.

„Daniel? Was machst du hier?" fragte sie nun perplex und schaute ihn an.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel**

**Tu das nie wieder!**

„Du hast dich nicht gemeldet und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte Daniel und ging auf sie zu.

Michaela ging ebenfalls auf ihn zu.

„Ja, ich…es tut mir leid."

Sully beobachtete alles aus sicherer Entfernung, aber mit Skepsis.

„Pa? Wer ist der Mann?" fragte Katie und tippte ihrem Pa an den Arm.

„Das werde ich dir später erklären ok? Tu mir einen Gefallen und lauf zu Colleen, denn das was hier nun passiert. Ist nichts für dich. Tust du mir den Gefallen?"

„Ja Pa. Holst du mich nachher ab?"

Sully nickte und Katie lief los.

„Wer sind die Leute hier?" fragte Daniel und schaute sich um.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Hank und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich bin Daniel Wilder, ihr Mann", antwortete er und deutet auf Michaela.

„Verwechseln sie sie nicht? Sie ist mit ihm verheiratet."

Nun stellte sich Michaela zwischen die Streithähne.

„Aufhören und zwar beide. Daniel, ich muss mit dir reden und zwar sofort", sagte sie in einem Ton, den er nicht von ihr kannte.

Er schaute sie an.

Sie nahm ihn an die Hand und nahm ihn mit sich.

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Bekomme ich keinen Kuss mehr von dir?" fragte er sie.

„Daniel. Es hat sich einiges geändert seit ich hier bin. Ich weiß nun, woher ich komme und wohin ich gehöre. Daniel, ich möchte die Scheidung", sagte sie und blickte ihn an.

Auf Daniels Gesicht konnte man das blanke Entsetzen sehen.

„Michaela? Wieso? Du liebst mich doch, dass hast du mir doch noch gesagt, bevor du hier her gefahren bist."

Daniel wollte ihre Hände nehmen, doch sie löste sich von ihm.

„Ja, aber da wusste ich noch nicht, was mich hier erwartet. Daniel, ich habe hier eine wundervolle Familie, einen liebevollen Mann und eine wundervolle Tochter. Ich möchte sie nicht wieder verlieren. Kannst du mich denn nicht verstehen?" Michaela bekam Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich verstehe dich ganz und gar nicht. Hast du mir die ganze zeit etwas vor gemacht? Michaela, wir wollten Kinder haben. Du hast mich aus Liebe geheiratet. Bedeutet es dir nichts?"

Daniel verstand sie wirklich nicht, denn er hatte Angst sie zu verlieren, da sie seine große Liebe war.

Michaela wusste nicht mehr weiter.

Sie drehte sich um, damit Daniel nicht sah, dass sie in Tränen ausbrach.

Er ging zu ihr und umschloss ihre Schultern.

„Michaela. Mein Schatz, mein Engel. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, du bist mir der wichtigste Mensch. Sag, dass du wieder mit nach Denver kommst. Sag, dass du deine Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein lässt und mit mir kommst. Bitte, ich liebe dich doch so." Er gab ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Daniel, bitte lass mich allein."

Sie lief einfach los.

Daniel blieb perplex stehen und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, da er sich hier ja nicht auskannte. Er ging zurück zum Platz, wo Sully und Hank noch immer standen und warteten, dass Michaela zurückkam.

Als Daniel allein zurückkam, machte Sully sich Sorgen.

„Wo ist Michaela?" fragte Sully ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht, sie ist einfach weggelaufen", antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sully schaute ihn ernst an. „Wenn ihr was passiert, dann mache ich sie dafür verantwortlich", sagte Sully drohend und lief los.

Daniel ließ betrübt den Kopf sinken.

„Wissen Sie, wo ich ein Zimmer bekommen kann?" fragte er nun Hank.

Er deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung zum Hotel.

„Danke." Somit ging Daniel zum Hotel, um sich ein Zimmer für die Nacht zu besorgen.

Michaela lief soweit sie ihre Füße trugen. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, aber das war ihr egal. Sie wollte nur weg, weg von der Stadt, weg von dem Mann, mit dem sie 1,5 Jahre zusammen gelebt hatte.

Sully lief der Spur hinterher.

„Michaela! Wo bist du?" rief er, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

„Ich muss sie finden, nicht das ihr was passiert, denn das könnte ich nicht verkraften", dachte er sich und lief noch schneller.

Irgendwo, wo Michaela sich nicht mehr auskannte, blieb sie an einer großen Eiche stehen und ließ sich sinken.

Sie zog ihre Beine an, legte ihre Arme darauf und weinte.

Langsam wurde es dunkel.

Sully konnte kaum noch die Spuren auf dem Waldboden erkennen. Doch das brauchte er auch nicht, denn er war schon ganz nah.

„Michaela?" rief er erneut.

Michaela schaute auf.

„Sully?"

Und schon kam er aus dem Dickicht auf sie zu.

„Was machst du denn für Sachen? Wieso bist du weggelaufen?" fragte er sie, setzte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand in Seine.

„Sully. Ich kann nicht mehr. Daniel versteht nicht, dass ich hier bleiben will. Er versteht nicht, dass ich mich scheiden lassen will. Er will es nicht. Er liebt mich und will mich nicht verlieren, aber ich möchte hier bleiben. Ich möchte bei dir bleiben. Ich habe nun gemerkt, dass ich Daniel nie wirklich geliebt habe. Wie soll ich da nur wieder raus kommen?"

Sie fiel ihm in die Arme.

Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihr lockiges Haar, was er so liebte und beruhigte sie.

„Ich werde mit Matthew reden, ich denke mir mal, dass die Heirat mit Daniel sowieso nicht zählt, weil du dich an deine Vergangenheit nicht mehr erinnern kannst und du eigentlich noch mit mir verheiratet bist", sagte Sully.

Michaela schaute Sully an.

„Meinst du wirklich? Ich meine, dass die Heirat nicht gilt?"

Sully zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir müssen Matthew fragen, aber nun lass uns zurückgehen. Katie wartet sicherlich schon auf uns, dass wir sie von Colleen abholen. Oder wollen wir sie heute Nacht bei ihr lassen?" fragte Sully und grinste.

Michaela wusste genau, was Sully meinte.

„Frag Katie und wenn sie bei Colleen bleiben will, dann ist es ok, wenn nicht, dann nehmen wir sie mit nach Hause."

Sully lächelte, weil er genau wusste, wenn er Katie anschaute, dann wird sie sagen, dass sie bei Colleen bleiben will.

„Ist gut mein Schatz, dann komm."

Die beiden gingen zurück in die Stadt und Sully hatte Recht, Katie wartete schon sehnsüchtig auf die Beiden.

„Da seid ihr ja", rief Katie und fiel Michaela in die Arme.

Sully kniete sich zu Katie hinunter.

„Ich wollte dich mal was fragen."

„Was denn Pa?" Katie lächelte ihn an.

„Möchtest du heute Abend bei Colleen schlafen?" fragte Byron seine Tochter und schaute sie liebevoll an.

Katie wusste natürlich, was das heißen sollte, er wollte mit Michaela alleine sein.

Katie grinste.

„Aber natürlich möchte ich bei Colleen und Andrew schlafen. Ich habe sie solange nicht gesehen. Also schlaft gut und wir sehen uns morgen." Katie nahm noch einmal ihre Mutter in den Arm und ihren Pa und lief zurück zu Colleen, die natürlich alles beobachtet hatte und nun grinste.

„Siehst du, Katie möchte bei ihrer großen Schwester übernachten", grinste er sie an.

Auch Michaela grinste und somit schwangen sie sich auf ihre Pferde und ritten zurück zum Haus.

Dort angekommen, brachten sie die Pferde in den Stall.

Michaela bekam weiche Knie, weil sie nun wusste, dass sie mit Sully alleine war. Allein in dem Haus, wo sie früher so oft gemeinsame Stunden erlebt hatten und wo sie glücklich waren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie, als er sah, dass sie sich etwas unwohl fühlte.

Michaela wurde rot.

„Ich muss zugeben, ein wenig unwohl ist mir wirklich bei dem Gedanken", sagte sie schüchtern.

Sully ging zu ihr, legte seine eine Hand an ihre Wange und zog sie mit der anderen Hand, ganz fest an sich.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich werde nichts machen, was du nicht auch willst."

Er legte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie vorsichtig und sanft.

Michaela hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch, als Sully sie so sanft und liebevoll küsste.

So küssend gingen sie aus der Scheune zum Haus.

Sully konnte gar nicht genug von ihr bekommen, so sehr hat sie ihm die 2 Jahre gefehlt, aber er wollte sie auch zu nichts drängen, was sie nicht wollte.

„Wenn du was nicht willst, dann sag es bitte."

Michaela nickte und küsste ihn weiter.

Da sie fast hingefallen wären, sprang Michaela auf Sullys Arm und nun war es einfacher. Er setzte sie bei der Treppe wieder runter und lehnte sie an den Pfosten.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", hauchte er ihr zu und küsste ihren Mund, ihren Hals und knöpfte dabei leicht ihre Bluse auf.

Michaela stöhnte leicht auf.

Zurzeit in der Stadt…

Daniel konnte noch nicht schlafen und somit machte er einen Spaziergang, um die Gegend besser kennen zu lernen.

Er dachte an Michaela und an den Satz, den sie gesagt hatte, dass sie die Scheidung will.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ein Leben ohne Michaela zu führen, da sie ihm sehr viel bedeutete.

So in Gedanken verloren, lief er weiter, bis er an ein Haus kam.

Er konnte kaum etwas erkennen, weil es schon ziemlich dunkel war.

„Ich liebe dich auch, ich will bei dir bleiben, für immer", sagte nun Michaela und vergrub ihre Hände in sein welliges Haar.

Daniel kam nun auf den Hof und sah Michaela und Sully.

Er traute seinen Augen nicht, er sah seine Frau mit diesem Wilden und sie küssten sich heiß und innig.

„Michaela!"

Michaela zuckte zusammen und Sully drehte sich um.

„Daniel", sagte sie und löste sich von Sully.

Sie strich ihren Rock gerade und knöpfte verlegen ihre Bluse zu.

Sully warf sein Haar nach hinten und schaute Daniel an.

Daniel ging auf sie zu.

„Was soll das?"

„Was soll was?"

„Na das alles hier?"

„Daniel, ich habe dir doch erklärt, was ich will. Ich will die Scheidung", erklärte sie ihm noch einmal.

„Ich will aber nicht die Scheidung. Ich will, dass du mit mir zurück nach Denver kommst und die Vergangenheit ruhen lässt."

Er wurde nun richtig sauer und Sully wollte schon auf ihn losgehen, doch Michaela hielt ihn zurück.

„Geh du bitte rein, ich regle das mit Daniel alleine. Bitte", wandte sie sich nun an Sully.

Er tat es zwar nur ungern, aber Michaela zu Liebe, tat er es.

„Daniel. Ich will und kann meine Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen. Ich liebe dich nicht, ich liebe meine Mann, meinen Mann Sully und nicht dich. Versteh mich doch. Ich bin hier glücklich, nicht in Denver."

Michaela sprach ruhig und ging auf ihn zu.

Sie hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Daniel mal richtig ausrasten würde, doch an diesem Abend merkte sie, dass er nicht besser war, als die meisten Männer.

Er stand nun unmittelbar vor ihr.

„Du kannst hier gar nicht glücklich sein, weil du dich an nichts erinnern kannst", sagte er.

„Mir ist es egal, ob du es verstehen willst oder nicht, ich bleibe hier und komme nicht mit nach Denver!" Somit drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen.

Doch nun passierte das, womit sie nie gerechnet hatte.

Daniel packte sie schroff an die Schulter, wirbelte sie herum und schaute sie ernst an.

Michaela hatte nun Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich will dich nie wieder mit diesem Kerl zusammen sehen, du kommst nun mit!"

„Lass mich los!" schrie sie ihn an.

Doch anstatt sie los zu lassen, holte er aus und gab ihr eine heftige Backpfeife, sodass sie zu Boden stürzte.

Sully hatte es mitbekommen, weil er gerade aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte und kam aus dem Haus gestürmt.

Er lief auf Daniel zu, warf ihn zu Boden und setzte sich auf seinen Oberkörper.

„Machen Sie das nie wieder, sonst werde ich mich vergessen", sagte Sully und wollte ihm auch eine reinhauen, doch Michaela hielt ihn zurück.

„Sully, mach es nicht, sonst bist nicht viel besser als er", sagte sie und hielt sich die Wange.

Sully hätte am Liebsten, aber Michaela zu Liebe, tat er es nicht. Er ging von ihm runter, zog ihn hoch und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Daniel sah den Zorn in Byrons Augen.

„Verschwinden sie hier und lassen sie Michaela in Ruhe. Wenn ich sie hier noch einmal sehe, werde ich sie umbringen", sagte er drohend und schupste Daniel vom Hof.

Daniel ging dann auch und Byron stürzte zu Michaela hin, die noch immer auf dem Boden lag.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Zeig mal her", sagte Sully besorgt.

„Es geht schon wieder." Michaela stand mit Hilfe von Sully auf und die beiden gingen ins Haus.

„Am besten legst du dich ins Bett, du brauchst nun viel Ruhe", sagte Sully und schaute sie an.

„Kommst du mit mir? Ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein."

Sully nickte und ging mit Michaela in den ersten Stock.

Sie legten sich ins Bett und er wartete solange bis Michaela eingeschlafen war und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Kapitel**

**Wunden müssen heilen**

Nachdem Abend sah Michaela Daniel erstmal nicht wieder, aber sie musste noch einmal nach Denver, um ihre Sachen zu holen.

Als sie Sully davon erzählte, war er nicht davon begeistert und wollte sie begleiten.

„Sully, dass muss ich ganz alleine tun. Ich muss auch noch das mit der Heirat klären. Du hast Matthew gehört, dass die Hochzeit nichts rechtkräftig ist. Aber das muss ich alles alleine erledigen. Ich kann dich zwar verstehen, aber das muss ich alleine durchstehen", sagte sie zu ihm.

Sully kam zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Du weißt wie ungern ich dich nun nach Denver lasse, aber ich hoffe das du auf dich aufpasst und auch wieder kommst."

Michaela lächelte ihn an.

„Na klar komme ich zurück. Wir müssen doch noch unsere geplatzte Nacht nachholen", grinste sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Auch Sully grinste.

„Oh ja, dass müssen wir auf jeden Fall nachholen."

Er gab ihr auch einen Kuss und ließ sie ein paar Sachen einpacken.

Dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Kindern. Katie nahm es am Schwersten mit. Sie weinte und fiel Michaela in die Arme.

„Aber du kommst doch wieder oder?"

Michaela kniete sich zu Katie runter.

„Sicher komme ich wieder. Ich lasse euch nicht mehr allein, dass verspreche ich dir." Sie drückte Katie fest an sich.

Sie brachten Michaela zum Bahnhof.

Sully drückte sie noch einmal an sich und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich und ich warte auf dich, wenn was ist, dann telegrafiere und ich werde da sein."

„Das mache ich, bis bald."

Und Michaela stieg in den Zug und er fuhr davon.

Nun ging es ihr schlecht, weil sie Angst davor hatte, was sie nun in Denver erwartet.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stieg sie in Denver aus. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie den Weg zu ihrem „Zuhause" ging.

Sie ging den Weg langsam, weil sie Angst vor dem Treffen mit Daniel hatte.

Nun stand sie vor dem Haus. Hier hatte sie 2 Jahre lange gewohnt und nicht gewusst, dass sie schon längst glücklich war.

„Michaela", rief nun jemand und schon war die Haustür offen.

Daniel stand in der Tür und freute sich riesig sie zu sehen.

„Hallo", sagte Michaela etwas verwirrt.

„Komm rein. Was machst du denn hier? Hast du es dir doch anders überlegt?" fragte Daniel und schob sie ins Haus.

„Nein, ich wollte nur meine Sachen holen und das mit der Hochzeit klären", sagte sie.

„Wieso? Was gibt es da zu klären? Wir sind verheiratet und basta. Scheiden lassen tu ich mich jedenfalls nicht."

„Wir sind nicht verheiratet Daniel. Mein Sohn hat nachgeschaut und unsere Hochzeit ist nicht rechtskräftig", erklärte sie ihm und holte einen Artikel aus ihrer Tasche, den sie extra mitgebracht hatte.

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich habe die Urkunde und nur das zählt für mich."

„Was für Sachen überhaupt?" fragte Daniel nach.

„Na meine Anziehsachen", antwortete sie.

Daniel lachte.

„Was für Anziehsachen? Die habe ich dir alle gekauft und wenn du sie haben willst, dann musst du schon hier bleiben und nicht zu dem Wilden in den Westen gehen."

Michaela wurde wütend.

„Sully ist kein Wilder, er ist ein wundervoller Mann, nicht so hartherzig wie du es bist", sagte sie und erhob die Hand.

Daniel griff nach ihr und drückte sie fest.

„Erheb nie wieder die Hand gegen mich. Hier ist dein Wilder nicht, der dir helfen kann, hier bist du ganz allein und ich würde aufpassen, was du tust, sonst kann es dir noch leid tun" sagte er und ließ ihre Hand mit einem Ruck wieder los.

Michaela rieb sich die Stelle, wo er sie fest angefasst hatte.

Daniel schaute sie an.

„Du hast ja noch nicht einmal ein Fältchen davon getragen, als ich dir eine Backpfeife gegeben habe", sagte er.

Michaelas Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

„Da kannst du auch glücklich sein. Sei froh dass Sully auf mich gehört hat, sonst wärst du nicht so ungeschoren davon gekommen."

Michaela ging zornig in ihr Zimmer und kramte die ganzen Anziehsachen aus ihrem Schrank.

Zur selben Zeit in Colorado – Springs…

Sully saß bei Matthew und Emma und war total nervös.

„Was ist wenn er sie mit Gewalt bei sich behält?" fragte Sully nun Matthew.

„Wieso fährst du ihr nicht nach?" fragte nun Emma und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Weil ich mir die Reisekosten nicht leisten kann", antwortete er geknickt.

„Dann geben wir die das Geld, denn wir können ja unmöglich zulassen, dass Michaela erneut was passiert", sagte Emma, stand auf und ging zu ihrem Schrank, um das Geld herauszuholen.

„Aber."

„Nichts aber. Nimm es einfach und fahr zu ihr, sie wird dich sicherlich brauchen."

Emma lächelte ihren Schwiegervater an.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie.

„Ich danke dir."

Und schon war Sully verschwunden.

Sully hatte Glück, denn er erwischte den letzten Zug nach Denver.

Er war sehr nervös, weil er nicht wusste, ob Michaela es gefällt, dass er ihr einfach nach reist.

Aber das war ihm egal, denn er wollte einfach nur bei ihr sei, falls Daniel wieder ausrastete.

Als Sully in Denver ankam, war es schon früher Abend.

Er wusste nicht so Recht wo er hin sollte, aber eins war ihm klar. Sie würde die Nacht nicht bei Daniel verbringen.

Und da hatte er auch Recht. Nachdem Michaela die Sachen eingepackt hatte, ging sie zu Diane, weil sie keine Sekunde länger bei Daniel bleiben wollte.

Sie erklärte Diane alles und sie war froh, dass sie trotzdem noch einmal nach Denver kam.

Sully überlegte kurz und dann fiel ihm Michaelas Kollegin ein, von der sie ihm erzählt hatte.

Er fragte sich durch, bis er schließlich vor ihrer Haustür stand.

Michaela und Diane waren gerade beim Tee trinken, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Wer kann das sein?" fragte Diane.

„Wenn es Daniel ist, ich bin nicht hier", sagte Michaela und lief in ein anderes Zimmer.

Diane öffnete die Tür und schaute in die blauen Augen von Sully.

„Guten Abend Ma´m", begrüßte er sie.

„Guten Abend. Sie wünschen?"

„Ist Michaela bei ihnen? Sie muss hier sein."

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Diane nach.

„Ich bin Byron Sully, der Ehemann von Michaela", antwortete er nun. „Ist sie hier?"

Diane lächelte und ließ ihn rein.

„Michaela? Ist für dich."

Langsam öffnete Michaela die Tür und schaute heraus.

„Sully?" fragte sie nun.

Er nickte und öffnete seine Arme.

Sie lächelte ihn an und lief ihm entgegen. Sie küsste ihn so, als ob sie ihn länger nicht gesehen hatte.

Diane schaute verlegen zu Boden und ließ die beiden allein.

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache." Er küsste ihr Gesicht. „Warst du schon bei Daniel?"

Michaela nickte und erzählte ihm, wie er auf ihren Besuch reagiert hatte.

Sully schaute sie entsetzt an.

„Hat er dir wehgetan?"

Michaela schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich werde jemanden ausfindig machen, der mir wegen der Heirat helfen kann."

„Wollt ihr euch nicht setzen?" fragte nun Diane und lächelte den beiden entgegen.

Michaela nickte und sie kamen zu ihr.

Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich noch, doch dann musste Diane zum Nachtdienst ins Krankenhaus.

„Ich muss zum Nachtdienst, kommt ihr alleine klar?"

Michaela nickte.

„Klar, ich komm morgen mal ins Krankenhaus und verabschiede mich von den anderen", sagte Mike und lächelte.

„Ist in Ordnung. Schönen Abend noch und bis morgen."

Diane nahm ihre Jacke und verließ das Haus.

Die zierliche Ärztin stand von ihrem Platz auf und ging rüber zu ihrem Mann und lächelte ihn an.

Sully schaute sie verwundert an.

„Was machst du nun?"

Michaela stellte sich vor Sully und blickte ihn verführerisch an.

„Wir sind allein. Niemand der uns stören kann", grinste sie und nahm seine Hände.

„Du meinst, hier?" fragte er nun und blickte sich um.

Michaela schaute sich ebenfalls um.

„Ja, hier. Wieso nicht? Diane ist nicht da und sie würde mit Sicherheit auch nichts dagegen haben."

Die junge Frau zog ihren Mann zu sich hoch und fing an ihn zu küssen.

Sully konnte den Küssen seiner Frau nicht widerstehen und nahm die Küsse auf.

Während Michaela mit Sully in dem Liebestaumel in ihr heutiges Nachtlager verschwand, knöpfte sie ihm schon das Hemd auf.

Sully überkamen Glücksgefühle des Momentes und konnte seine Sehnsucht nicht länger zurück halten. Er bettete Michaela aufs Bett und begann nun selber, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.

Als er an ihrer Brust angelangt war, strich er sanft und vorsichtig über sie. Michaela reagierte prompt auf seine Berührung und öffnete leicht ihren Mund, wo ein leises Stöhnen ertönte.

Sully lächelte, weil er nun merkte, dass es Michaela gefiel was er da tut.

Sanft zog er ihre Bluse von ihren Schultern und küsste sanft ihre Schulterblätter mit leichten Schmetterlingsküssen.

„Was machst du nur?" fragte sie ihn leicht und konnte ihre Sehnsucht nach Liebe nicht weiter standhalten.

„Ich küsse dich", antwortete er ihr und lächelte sie an.

Nun hatte er seine Hände neben ihrem Kopf gestützt und war nun über sie gebeugt. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sah dort ihre Sehnsucht nach Liebe und Geborgenheit.

Sanft beugte er sich runter zu ihr und gab ihr sanfte Küsse auf ihren Mund.

Michaela war gierig und wollte mehr.

„Ich will mit dir schlafen", sagte sie dann plötzlich und war selber überrascht, dass sie diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte.

Der muskulöse Mann schaute sie an und musste grinsen.

„Dreimal darfst du raten, was ich mit dir möchte?"

Mit einem Ruck drehte er Michaela um und nun saß sie auf ihm.

Sie ließ ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper fahren.

Sully dachte, dass er unter ihren Berührungen anfängt zu brennen.

Zur selben Zeit im Krankenhaus…

Diane kam eben im Krankenhaus an, als ihr Daniel entgegen kam.

„Diane, weißt du wo Michaela ist?" fragte er sie und schaute sie an.

Diane wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Diane bitte, lüg mich nicht an und sag mir, dass du es nicht weißt. Ich weiß dass du es weißt, also sag es mir."

Daniel schaute Diane ernst an.

Diane seufzte.

„Sie ist bei mir." Kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen, war Daniel auch schon los gelaufen. „Aber sie ist nicht allein", setzte sie noch hinzu, doch Daniel war schon weg.

Michaela und Sully konnten ihre Sehnsucht nicht länger unterdrücken und fielen sozusagen über einander her.

Sie genossen es sehr, dass sie nun allein waren und ihre Sehnsucht ausleben konnten.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen", flüsterte Sully ihr ins Ohr und bewegte sich langsam in ihr.

Michaela konnte ihm gar nicht antworten, weil sie so erregt war, dass sie sich mit ihren Händen ins Laken krallte und anfing zu stöhnen.

Die Küsse wurden wilder und feuriger und lange konnte Michaela es nicht aushalten, da sie nach langer Zeit mal wieder erfahren hatte, was es heißt, richtig geliebt zu werden.

Daniel war auf dem Weg zu Dianes Haus und war sich sicher, dass er Michaela alleine dort auffinden würde.

Er überlegte schon, wie er Michaela dazu bringen wollte, dass sie doch mit ihm in Denver blieb und Sully für immer hinter sich ließ.

Er stand nun vor ihrem Haus und wusste natürlich noch nicht, was in dem Haus vor sich ging.

Er dachte natürlich, dass Michaela allein war und sich ein Buch zum Lesen genommen hatte, aber es war natürlich nicht so.

Michaela hatte gerade mit Sully ihre Liebe besiegelt und nun lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett und küssten sich noch ausgiebig.

Sully fuhr mit seiner Hand ihre Konturen ihres Körpers nach und verlor sich in Gedanken.

„An was denkst du?" fragte Michaela nun nach, die bemerkte, dass Sully total in Gedanken verfallen war.

„Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, wie schwer die Zeit ohne dich war", antwortet er und blickte sie an.

Michaela schaute ihn an, nahm ihre Hand und strich über seine Wange.

„Nun bin ich hier, mit dir und ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen. Das verspreche ich dir", sagte sie nun und küsste ihn wieder sanft.

Plötzlich hämmerte es an der Tür.

Michaela fuhr rum.

„Wer ist denn das?" fragte Sully nach.

Michaela zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann höchstens Diane sein, die ihren Schlüssel vergessen hat. Moment ich komme gleich wieder", sagte Michaela, wickelte sich in ihrer Decke ein und lief zur Tür.

Kaum hatte sie den Knauf herum gedreht, wurde sie aufgedrückt.

Michaela schaute in das verwunderte Gesicht von Daniel.

„Was willst du denn hier?" fragte Michaela und strich sich eine wirr umher hängende Locke aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Stör ich etwa?" fragte Daniel nun, als er Michaela in ihrer eingewickelten Decke sah.

Michaela nickte.

„Ja du störst und wie du störst. Was willst du denn noch von mir?" fragte Michaela nun etwas lauter, sodass Sully wusste, dass Daniel hier war, falls sie seine Hilfe brauchte.

„Ist dein Wilder etwa hier?" Daniel schaute sich um und plötzlich stand Sully wieder in voller Kleidung vor ihm.

„Ja, ihr Wilder ist hier. Was wollen Sie von ihr?" Sully stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm.

„Ich will mit ihr Reden. ALLEIN!"

Michaela lief zurück zu Sully, weil sie nun merkte, wie sauer Daniel wurde.

„Sie will aber nicht mit ihnen reden, merken sie denn nicht, dass sie es alles nur noch viel schlimmer machen?"

Wie ein verängstigtes Kind, versteckte sich Michaela hinter Sully und schaute Daniel an.

„Michaela kann auch für sich selber Reden. Komm zu mir und rede mit mir", wandte er sich nun an Michaela.

„Ich will nichts mehr von dir und nun lass mich in Ruhe. Du hast uns gestört und nun geh."

Nun wurde Daniel sauer.

„Ich habe euch gestört? Bei was denn? Hattet ihr etwa Sex? Wie läufst du hier überhaupt rum?"

Daniel lief puderrot an.

„Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an, aber wenn sie es genauer wissen wollen, wir hatten Sex und er war wunderschön, wenn sie verstehen was ich meine", grinste Sully.

„Du hattest Sex mit ihm? Wie kannst du nur? Hat dir unser Sex nicht gereicht?" fragte er nach und blickte sie an.

Sully ging nun ein Schritt zur Seite, weil Michaela ihn zur Seite schob.

„Ich habe Sex mit wem und wann ich will. Und nein, der Sex mit dir war unerträglich. Sully ist ein viel besserer Ehemann und Liebhaber als du es jemals sein wirst."

Michaela hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und wirkte leicht gereizt.

Durch das, das sie sich wieder so aufgeregt hatte, bekam sie wieder ihre Kopfschmerzen und brach zusammen.

Sully stürzte zu ihr und schaute boshaft zu Daniel.

„Ich hoffe sie sind nun glücklich, was nun vorgefallen ist und nun bitte ich sie, dass sie das Haus verlassen, sonst vergesse ich mich."

Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn und nun ging Daniel wirklich.

Sully zog Michaela zu sich heran und strich über ihr Haar.

„Michaela, komm zu dir, bitte." Er tätschelte leicht ihre Wange und schließlich öffnete sie ihre Augen.

„Sully? Bitte halt mich, ich will nicht mehr. Ich will weg von hier", sagte sie unter Tränen. „Wann hört der Albtraum auf?"

Sully gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Es wird aufhören, aber erst müssen Wunden heilen."


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Kapitel**

**Zurück nach Hause**

Nachdem Abend sah Michaela Daniel nun wirklich nicht wieder. Sie hatte das mit der Heirat geklärt und Matthew hatte Recht, dass die Heirat nicht rechtskräftig ist und sie dadurch nicht wirklich mit Daniel verheiratet gewesen war.

Nun musste sie sich nur noch von ihren alten Arbeitskollegen verabschieden und dann konnten sie endlich wieder in die Heimat fahren.

Michaela nahm Sully mit ins Krankenhaus, damit auch alle wussten wieso sie Denver für immer verlassen wollte.

Am Eingang trafen sie auf Diane, die gerade von der Nachtschicht nach Hause gehen wollte.

„Hallo Michaela, schön dass ich dich noch erwische. Du war Daniel gestern Abend bei euch? Er hat mich nämlich gefragt, wo du bist." Diane verzog das Gesicht, weil sie nicht wusste, wie Michaela nun darauf reagieren würde, weil sie verraten hatte, wo sie die Nacht war.

„Ja, er war da, aber Sully war ja auch bei mir und ich glaube, nun hat er es endlich verstanden. Ich habe auch alles mit der Heirat geklärt und ich war nie richtig mit Daniel verheiratet gewesen. Also kann ich mich nun ganz meinem wirklich Leben widmen", sagte sie und lächelte.

Diane nahm Michaela in den Arm. „Ich freue mich so für euch und ich hoffe, dass ich euch auch noch einmal wieder sehen werde, auch wenn ich nach Colorado – Springs kommen muss."

Michaela nickte.

„Wir halten Kontakt, dass verspreche ich dir."

Diane verabschiedete sich noch von den beiden und ging dann nun endlich nach Hause.

Nun betraten Michaela und Sully das Krankenhaus und sogleich wurde Michaela wieder von vielen Patienten angesprochen und gefragt, wann sie endlich wieder zum Dienst erscheint.

Michaela lächelte nur jedem zu, da sie nun wichtigeres zu tun hatte.

Sie betrat den Aufenthaltsraum und traf jemanden an, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Dorothy, du hier?" fragte Sully, der sie als erstes erkannt hatte.

Dorothy drehte sich zu den beiden um.

„Sully? Michaela? Ihr habt…ihr habt euch wieder gefunden?" fragte Dorothy nun nach, stand vom Stuhl auf und fiel Michaela erfreut um den Hals.

Michaela lächelte.

„Ja, ich habe nun endlich meine Vergangenheit wieder gefunden und ich danke dir, dass du mir den Tipp gegeben hast, nach Colorado – Springs zu fahren. So habe ich meine Puzzelteile wieder zusammen führen können und bin nun wieder richtig glücklich."

„Das freut mich so. Was macht ihr hier?"

„Ich arbeite hier, ich meine, ich habe hier gearbeitet. Ich möchte mich nur von allen verabschieden, denn wir fahren heute zurück nach Hause."

Als Michaela den Satz beendet hatte, dachte sie kurz über die zwei Worte „nach Hause" nach. Wie lange konnte sie schon nicht mehr sagen, dass sie sich an einem Ort wohl gefühlt hatte, außer in Colorado – Springs? Es kann aber auch an Sully liegen, dass sie sich dort Zuhause fühlt, denn Sully gab ihr soviel Liebe und Geborgenheit, dass man sich mit ihm an den schrecklichsten Orten wie zuhause fühlen konnte.

„Aber was machst du hier?" fragte nun Michaela. „Bist du krank?"

Dorothy schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe mich hier nur umgeschaut, weil ich einen Artikel vom Krankenhaus schreiben wollte. Wie geht es Brian und den Rest der Familie so?" wandte sich nun Dorothy an Sully.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da", sagte Michaela und verließ das Zimmer.

„Gut das du kommst Michaela, du kannst mir gleich zur Hand gehen", sagte Steven der an ihr vorbei lief.

„Ähm Steven, ich bin nicht hier zum Arbeiten."

Der junge Arzt blieb abrupt stehen.

„Weswegen dann?" fragte er nach und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich wollte mich verabschieden. Ich gehe zurück nach Hause, zurück nach Colorado – Springs. Dort wo ich mein bisheriges Leben verbracht habe", sagte sie nun.

„Ach nun weiß ich auch, wieso du in Colorado warst. Lass dich drücken. Ich hoffe, dass du uns auch bald mal wieder besuchen kommst."

„Natürlich komme ich euch besuchen. Wie kann ich euch denn hier im Stich lassen? Ihr habt mich so toll aufgenommen und dafür wollte ich euch noch einmal „Danke" sagen."

Steven ließ sie los und nahm ihre Hände.

„Du bist mir von den Kollegen immer die Liebste gewesen. Bleib so wie du bist."

Michaela musste schon wieder mit ihren Tränen kämpfen, weil ihr die Kollegen total ans Herz gewachsen waren.

Durch die Rede von Steven, wurden die anderen Kollegen auch angelockt und somit verabschiedeten sie sich alle von ihr, mit einem lachenden und einem tränenden Auge.

Sully trat aus dem Zimmer und sah, dass um Michaela eine Menschentraube stand. Alle umarmten sie und freuten sich, dass es ihr wieder richtig gut ging.

Als Michaela Sully erblickte, lächelte sie ihm zu und warf ihm eine Kusshand entgegen, die er lächelnd in Empfang nahm.

Nun drehten sich ihre Kollegen zu ihm um.

„Ist das dein Mann?" fragte nun Emma und schaute Michaela lächelnd an.

„Ja, das ist mein Mann. Der Mann, der mich zur glücklichsten Frau auf Erden macht und für den ich mein Leben geben würde."

Michaela streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. Ihre Kollegen machten den Weg frei, sodass Sully nun nach ihren Händen greifen konnte.

„Und das ist die Frau, für der ich mein Leben geben würde", sagte er und gab Michaela einen sanften Kuss.

Ihre Kollegen klatschten in die Hände und auch Dorothy, die ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer trat, freute sich mit ihnen.

„Nun können wir dich in den Westen entlassen", sagte Steven.

„Ich danke euch für alles. Ich danke euch dafür, dass ich mich versteht."

Noch ein letztes Mal drückte sie ihre Kollegen, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Sully. Er reichte ihr die Hand und zusammen verließen sie das Krankenhaus.

Dorothy hatte draußen gewartet.

„Ich wünsche euch nur das Allerbeste und ich hoffe, dass wir uns auch bald wieder sehen", sagte Dorothy und drückte Michaela noch einmal an sich.

„Willst du wirklich hier bleiben?" fragte Sully.

Dorothy nickte.

„Ja, hier habe ich meine Zeitung und ich kann nicht wieder alles aufgeben. Grüßt die anderen von mir und wenn ich mal die Möglichkeit dazu habe, dann werde ich euch besuchen kommen."

Michaela lächelte.

„Und ob du uns besuchen kommst. Wir freuen uns sehr."

Als sie sich nun auch von Dorothy verabschiedet hatten, gingen die beiden zum Bahnhof.

„Hast du auch wirklich deine ganzen Sachen?" fragte Sully nach.

Michaela nickte.

„Ja, ich habe alles. Ich habe meine Sachen und ich habe dich und du bist mir das Wichtigste", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Und du bist mir das Wichtigste und dich lass ihn nie wieder gehen, egal, was passiert."

Sully strich ihr über die Wange, gab ihr einen Kuss und drückte sie fest an sich.

Der Zug fuhr in den Bahnhof ein. Michaela und Sully stiegen ein, setzten sich hin und Michaela seufzte.

„Was ist los mein Engel?" fragte Byron, drehte ihren Kopf zu sich und blickte sie an.

„Ich freu mich so…wir fahren nach Colorado – Springs. Wir fahren „nach Hause".

Michaela durchfuhr ein Glücksgefühl.

Endlich war sie wieder an einen Ort den sie „Zuhause" nennen konnte.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Kapitel**

**Du bist Mein**

2 Wochen sind vergangen. 2 Wochen waren Michaela und Sully nun schon aus Denver zurück und es hat sich auch schon einiges geändert.

Michaela war wieder voll in die Stadt integriert und hatte wieder ihre kleinen Aufgaben, was die Patienten anging.

Doch leider ist die Klinik beim Brand nicht mehr erhalten geblieben, sodass sie nun mit Sully überlegte, woher sie eine neue Klinik herbekommen könnte.

„Soll ich dir nicht eine Klinik bauen? Dann kann ich sie so bauen, wie du sie haben möchtest."

Michaela schaute ihn überlegend an. „Das wird doch alles viel zu teuer. Du brauchst das Holz, die Nägel und die ganze Arbeit, die damit verbunden ist."

„Schatz. Für dich tu ich alles, dass weißt du doch und das mit dem Geld bekomme ich auch noch hin. Vertrau mir einfach. Zeichne einfach mal auf, wie du dir eine Klinik vorstellst und ich mache das schon. Aber nun muss ich erstmal in die Stadt, Loren braucht Hilfe im Laden, sehen wir uns später?"

Michaela nickte.  
"Ja, ich werde hier ein wenig aufräumen und dann komme ich auch in die Stadt."

Sully gab ihr noch einen Kuss und ritt los.

Als er in der Stadt ankam, kam ihm Katie schon entgegen.

„Du Pa? Was ich dich mal fragen wollte, bleibt Ma nun wirklich für immer hier und seid ihr auch wirklich noch verheiratet?"

Sully kniete sich zu Katie runter.

„Ja mein Schatz. Ma bleibt wirklich hier und ja wir sind noch verheiratet, aber wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Na weil…ich weiß nicht. Weil Ma doch auch in Denver geheiratet hat."

Sully erklärte seiner Tochter nun, wieso es nicht mehr so ist und warum sie immer noch verheiratet waren. Als er Katie das erzählte, kam Byron ein anderer Gedanke.

„Katie? Gehst du schon mal vor zu Loren? Ich komme sofort wieder."

Katie nickte und lief erfreut los.

Sully ging zu Colleen und sprach mit ihr über seinen Gedanken.

„Hey Pa, das ist eine super tolle Idee, Ma wird sich sicherlich darüber freuen", sagte Colleen und war nun total aufgeregt.

„Ich hoffe es mal. Kannst du mir dann bitte dabei helfen. Ich möchte es so schön wie möglich machen, alle Leute sollen es erfahren."

„Wieso machst du es nicht an Ma´s Geburtstag?" fragte nun Colleen und lächelte ihren Pa an.

„Das ist perfekt, dann können wir alles zusammen planen. Ich danke mir mein Schatz", sagte er zu Colleen und drückte sie fest.

„Ich muss dann zu Loren, aber nichts deiner Ma verraten."

Colleen schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

Sully ging rüber zum Laden und half Loren dabei, die schweren Waren einzuräumen.

Derweil im Hause Sully.

Michaela hatte sich ein Blatt Papier genommen und hatte angefangen, ein wenig zu zeichnen. Aber immer wenn ihr was nicht gefiel, knüllte sie das Papier zusammen und warf es über ihre Schulter.

Als Michaela zufrieden war, hielt sie das Blatt hoch und lächelte.

„So sollte meine Klinik aussehen", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Dann drehte sie sich um und schaute auf den Haufen von Papier.

„Ach du meine Güte", sagte sie und schlug die Hände den Kopf zusammen.

Dann fing sie an, das Papier wegzuwerfen.

Dann blickte sie zur Uhr.

„Ich wollte doch schon längst in der Stadt sein, wie die Zeit vergeht."

Nun lief Michaela raus, holte Flash und ritt in die Stadt.

Am Abend zeigte Michaela ihre Skizze und Sully lächelte.

„Ich wusste doch, du hast einen guten Geschmack", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ich fange morgen gleich mit dem Bau an."

„Was? Schon? Wo hast du das Holz her?" fragte Michaela und schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, aber deine Klinik wird schneller fertig sein, als ich dachte. Lass uns nun schlafen gehen, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag."

Sully nahm Michaela an die Hand und ging mit ihr in den ersten Stock, wo Katie schon ruhig und friedlich schlief.

Als Michaela sich umgezogen und ins Bett gelegt hatte, fiel ihr urplötzlich ihr Geburtstag ein.

„Baust du die Klinik vielleicht deshalb sofort, weil mein Geburtstag vor der Tür steht?" fragte sie und lächelte.

„Nein mein Schatz, für deinen Geburtstag habe ich mir schon was anderes einfallen lassen", grinste er schelmisch und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Und was?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Das wird nicht verraten, denn sonst ist es keine Überraschung mehr, aber ich hoffe du wirst dich freuen."

Michaela überlegte kurz.

„Na das wirst du ja dann erfahren."

"Gute Nacht mein Schatz", sagte Sully, drückte sie in die Kissen und gab ihr noch einen zärtlichen Gute-Nacht-Kuss.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Michaela völlig außer Atem und schloss die Augen.

Sully fing am nächsten Tag sofort mit dem Klinikbau an.

Da sie noch Platz auf dem Hof hatten, konnte Sully die Klinik gut auf dem Grundstück bauen, damit Michaela es nicht mehr soweit hatte.

Matthew half ihm natürlich dabei und auch Hank und Horace waren voller Tatendrang dabei, endlich wieder eine Klinik für die Ärztin der Stadt zu bauen, damit sie mit ihren kleinen Wehwehchen wieder einen Besuch bei Michaela abstatten konnten.

„Sag mal Michaela? Hast du dir das wirklich alleine ausgedacht, also wie die Klinik aussehen soll?" fragte Hank und schaute sie an.

Michaela lächelte ihm zu.

„Ja, das war alles meine Idee und ich hoffe, dass ihr meine Idee auch wirklich verwirklichen könnt."

„Das werden wir mit Sicherheit", lächelte Sully und gab Michaela einen Kuss.

„Soll ich euch was zu essen machen?"

Hank grinste und nickte.

„Ja, dass wäre zu schön. Seit Grace nicht mehr hier ist, habe ich schon lange nichts mehr Schönes gegessen."

„Ist gut, dann werde ich mal schauen, was ich für euch zusammen brutzeln kann."

Und schon war Michaela im Haus verschwunden.

„Sag mal Sully. Wie war es eigentlich, nachdem Michaela wieder da war?" fragte Hank und grinste.

Sully schaute ihn an. „Was meinst du damit nun?" fragte er nach.

Hank konnte sich kaum noch das Lachen verkneifen. „Ich meinte, wie der Sex mit Michaela war. Ich weiß ja, dass sie Feuer unterm Hintern hat, aber nach 2 Jahren Abstinenz muss es doch heiß her gegangen sein oder?"

„Also Hank, ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht", sagte nun eine Frauenstimme.

Hank drehte sich um und schaute in Michaelas Gesicht.

„Ähm, tut mir leid Michaela, ich wollte nicht in eure Privatsphäre vordringen."

Michaela grinste.

„Aber wenn du schon so neugierig bist, dann beantworte ich dir deine Frage. Der Sex zwischen uns ist einfach traumhaft, du sollest dir auch mal eine Frau anschaffen", grinste sie.

Sully schaute Michaela nun mit roten Wangen an.

„So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Was hast du in den 2 Jahren nur alles gemacht, dass du so geworden bist?" fragte Sully nun nach.

Michaela schaute ihn an.

„Ich habe gemerkt, dass man sich als Frau durchboxen muss. Man muss schlagfertig sein und sich in die Gemeinde einbringen können. Ich habe in Denver schnell gelernt, dass man mit Nettigkeit nicht weit nach vorne kommt, von daher bin ich wohl anders geworden, aber genug davon. Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr auch noch Nachtisch haben wollt?"

„Aber immer doch, dass weißt du doch", grinste Sully und Michaela wusste nun, was er als Nachtisch haben wollte, nämlich Apfelkuchen.

„Ist in Ordnung. Ich rufe euch dann, wenn es was zu essen gibt."

Michaela verschwand wieder ins Haus.

Hank konnte es nicht lassen und musste ihr natürlich auf den Hintern schauen, dabei wäre er natürlich fast von der Leiter gefallen.

Sully musste grinsen.

„Also wenn du weiter so auf Michaelas Hintern stierst, wird die Klinik in 20 Jahren noch nicht fertig sein."

Nun musste Horace auch lachen und verlor den Hammer, der ihm unglücklicher Weise aus der Hand fiel.

„Deine Frau hat wirklich einen tollen Hintern, ich wusste schon immer, warum ich sie toll fand", grinste Hank und hämmerte weiter.

Michaela rief die Männer zum Essen.

Sie kamen auch sofort rein und setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Ich ziehe mich mal eben um", sagte Mike und lief hoch in den ersten Stock.

Als Michaela wieder runterkam, hatte sie ihr braunes Kleid an, das Sully so an ihr liebte.

„Sully? Kannst du mir mal den Reißverschluss zu machen?" fragte Michaela und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Sully hatte nur gerade die Hände voll, so dass Hank aufstand und ihn zuzog. Ohne, dass es einer bemerkte, strich er leicht über ihren nackten Rücken.

„Danke dir mein…" sagte sie und stoppte, als sie sich umdrehte und Hank sah.

Er grinste sie nur an und aß dann weiter.

Michaela konnte Hanks Andeutungen nicht richtig einordnen, deswegen dachte sie auch nicht weiter darüber nach.

3 Wochen dauerte der Klinikbau. Michaela war so stolz auf die Klinik und zur größten Überraschung hatte Sully ihr auch wieder ein Schild gebaut.

„Du bist der Größte", sagte Michaela und gab Sully einen Kuss.

Sully nahm Michaela in seiner Arme, hob sie etwas hoch und drehte sie im Kreis. „Und du bist meine Größte…meine größte Liebe."

Katie sah die beiden und grinste.

„Ihr seid immer noch verliebt, wie am ersten Tag oder?" fragte sie und lächelte.

Michaela lachte und Sully ließ sie wieder auf den Fußboden runter.

Sie kniete sich runter zu Katie und nahm sie einfach in die Arme.

„Katie. Mein Sonnenschein, du wirst bald selber wissen, wie es ist, verliebt zu sein."

„Na, ich hoffe, dass dauert noch eine Weile", grinste Sully.

„Ma? Was machst du eigentlich an deinem Geburtstag? Musst du arbeiten? Denn ich wollte den Tag allein mit dir verbringen."

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, was dein Vater geplant hat, aber arbeiten muss ich nicht."

Sully schaute Michaela an.

„Darüber wollte ich sowieso noch mit dir reden."

Michaela wusste nun, dass es nichts Gutes hieß.

„Wo musst du denn schon wieder hin?" fragte Michaela und seufzte.

„Ich muss ins Reservat. Da ist eine Besprechung, die ich unmöglich sausen lassen kann. Bitte versteh mich."

Sully lächelte.

„Na gut, dann habe ich zeit für Katie, denn ihr ist der Geburtstag wenigstens wichtig."

Sully schaute zu Katie und sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich versuche so schnell es geht wieder hier zu sein, versprochen."

Sully drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Zwar war Michaela sehr enttäuscht, ließ aber Sully 3 Tage später reiten.

„Morgen hast du Geburtstag Ma, nun sei nicht zu traurig. Pa wird versuchen wieder hier zu sein."

Katie schaute ihre Mutter an.

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

Katie lief hin und öffnete sie.

Es waren Brian, Colleen und Andrew.

„Guten Abend Ma", begrüßte Brian seine Mutter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wo ist Sully?"

Michaela erzählte ihnen von der Besprechung und schaute geknickt auf den Tisch.

Katie kicherte vor sich hin.

Michaela ging sehr früh zu Bett, was die Kinder von ihr gar nicht kannten.

Somit hatten sie Zeit noch einiges zu besprechen.

„Brian? Hast du den Artikel nach Boston geschickt?" fragte Andrew.

„Ja sicher und meine Kollegen haben den Artikel, nachdem sie ihn durchgeschaut hatten, auch an die Zeitungen des ganzen Landes verschickt", antwortete er und lächelte.

„Dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen. Schaut mal", sagte Andrew und holte 4 Telegramme aus seiner Hosentasche.

Colleen strahlte.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie sehr sich Ma darüber freuen wird?"

Andrew nahm seine Frau in den Arm.

„Das ist das Mindeste, was wir für Michaela tun können."

„Sie wird Augen machen", sagte nun Katie und kicherte.

Nachdem sie alles besprochen hatten, gingen sie zu Bett.

Sie waren froh, dass das Haus so groß war, sodass sie nicht wieder zurück in die Stadt mussten.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Michaela von einem Kaffeegeruch wach.

Sie hatte in der Nacht sehr unruhig geschlafen, weil Sully nicht neben ihr lag.

Sie zog sich an und ging die Treppe herab.

„Happy Birthday Ma", riefen die Kinder und kamen ihr sofort entgegen und nahmen sie in den Arm.

Michaela lächelte.

„Ich danke euch."

Michaela musste sich setzen und frühstücken.

„Deine Geschenke bekommst du später", sagte Katie und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Ihr seid mein größtes Geschenk", sagte Michaela, strich Katie über die Wange und fing an zu essen.

Katie lenkte Michaela den ganzen Vormittag so gut es ging ab. Es wurde Nachmittag.

Colleen hatte mit Katie abgemacht, dass sie Michaela später in die Klink locken sollte und das versuchte sie nun.

„Ma? Kommst du mal mit in die Klinik?" fragte Katie.

„Katie? Was soll ich denn da?"

„Ich will dir mal was zeigen, was ich entdeckt habe."

Michaela seufzte und ließ sich jedoch von Katie mitziehen.

„Geh du vor", sagte Katie.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du hier gesehen haben sollst, aber."

Michaela hatte die Tür geöffnet und nun kam ein lautes: Überraschung und ein Gelächter.

Michaela schaute in die Gesichter der Kinder und es waren auch noch ein paar mehr in der Klinik.

„Happy Birthday", sagte Jemand.

„Dorothy? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Michaela und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich kann doch den Geburtstag meiner besten Freundin nicht vergessen."

Michaela bekam Tränen.

Doch dann brach sie völlig in Tränen aus, denn zur großen Überraschung waren auch noch Jake, Teresa, Myra und Robert E und Grace gekommen.

„Ihr seid verrückt", sagte Michaela.

Sie wurde beglückwünscht und war richtig glücklich, doch dann fiel ihr Sully wieder ein und ihre Fröhlichkeit verschwand.

Doch plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür.

Michaela öffnete sie und zu ihrer großen Überraschung, stand ihr Mann vor ihr.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du bist bei der Besprechung?"

Sully schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Irgendwie musste ich dich doch überraschen, kommst du mal mit raus?"

Er nahm Michaelas Hand und zog sie mit raus.

Colleen sagte zu den anderen, sie sollten ebenfalls nach draußen gehen.

Sully hatte einen Anzug an.

„Sully? Was machst du denn?" fragte sie, als Sully sich vor Michaela kniete und ihre Hand nahm.

„Michaela! Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich möchte dich nicht noch einmal verlieren und damit unsere Liebe erneut besiegelt wird, wollte ich fragen: Michaela, willst du meine Frau werden?"


End file.
